En donde nadie escucha
by Daymin Phantomhive
Summary: Soy Ciel Phantomhive, en donde estoy nadie me escucha, mientras soy maltratado por mi tía, las personas son felices. Estaba solo, lleno de miedo y atormentado,hasta que el llego a mi vida...él,mi maestro, mi salvación, mi amor.SebasXCiel.Esta mejor el fic
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de kuroshitsuji al igual que yaoi.**

**Este fic tendra yaoi, palabras fuertes y un poco de lemon (leve).**

**Los personajes de kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>Tic-toc… tic-toc… tic-toc<em>

_Suena todos los días el reloj, jamás descansa, pero… yo odio ese reloj… solo me hace recordar cada segundo de mi patética vida._

_Solo soy… nada, ni siquiera puedo defenderme solo… no sirvo para nada… es lo que dice Madame Red, mi tía._

_Mi nombre ni siquiera importa, aunque tenga el apellido más famoso en todo Londres, Phantohive, hijo de los dueños de la compañía Phantom, solo deshonró a mi familia. Mi nombre es…_

**Riiiiiiiin** (es un despertador xD)

— ¡Ciel! —escucho gritar a mi tía.

_Al igual que todos los días, me grita para que la atienda._

— ¿si, Madame Red? —le pregunte mirando el suelo.

—has el desayuno, tengo hambre. Y que esta vez quede comestible, pequeño insecto— dijo escupiendo cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—p-Pero Madame, debo ir a la secundaria. —dije alarmado, subiendo bruscamente la cara para verla a los ojos.

**¡Clas!**

— ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me mires a la cara? —dijo dándome otra bofetada. —no entiendes que solo eres un maldito insecto, no tienes el derecho, ni el nivel, como para verme a la cara. —dijo dándome una patada, dejándome tirado en el suelo, mientras se dirigía afuera de la habitación.

_Así son todas mis mañanas… son los "cariños" que me regala mi tía y tutora._

—Por cierto —menciono, Madame Red, girándose con una sonrisa llena de odio en sus labios. —ya no iras a la secundaria, te he transferido a otra. Tú estúpido profesor empezó a sospechar mi "amor" hacia a ti. —dijo con hipocresía, a ella le encantaba decir que cada golpe e insulto eran producto de todo el amor que me tenia. —iras mañana a tu nueva escuela, así que ahora haz lo que te he dicho, si no quieres que te vuelva a pegar. —dijo con orgullo y autoridad.

_Jamás le creí… ella me odia, y no sé por qué._

_Mis padres, quienes se la pasan en viajes de negocios, me han dejado con ella, creyendo que es la adecuada para cuidar de mí si supieran, que en vez de ser su lindo y adorado sobrino, soy su sirviente._

_Levante la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar el suelo, no quería otro golpe._

—Yes, Madame Red. —susurre, era todo lo que debía responder, no podía protestar, ni negarme a hacer lo que ella quiere.

_Ella solo hace de mi vida un infierno._

_Es la tercera vez que me cambia de secundaria en un mes. Siempre lo hace cuando mis profesores empiezan a notar mi extraño comportamiento, lleno de temor. Odio que se me acerquen demasiado, solo me lastiman. Madame Red me ha hecho que empezara a odiar a las personas, se que si me les acerco lo suficiente, me dañaran como ella lo hace._

_Es por eso que no confío en nadie… ni siquiera en mi… solo soy un débil insecto._

_Me he rendido, y he decidido callar, ya no intentare obtener ayuda, porque jamás me la darán, estoy en un mundo en donde… En donde nadie escucha._

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es la introducción, aburrida, lo sé, pero el primer cap. Estará mucho mejor porque… ¡aparecerá Sebastián! El salvador del pobre Ciel OwO.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Ojos hermosos, ojos vacíos

**Hola, perdon por tardar tanto n_nU, pero he estado un poco ocupada, espero y les guste el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>(NA)**

_El reloj marcaba las 1:45 de la mañana, todos los buenos niños dormían y se envolvían en un maravilloso mundo de sueños._

_Pero había alguien que no dormía, un niño, uno muy bueno… pero, sin oportunidad alguna, de escapar de su infierno._

_En la enorme casa Phantomhive, a estas altas horas de la noche, o más bien mañana, se podía observar a un joven, con notable cansancio, sentado en el suelo, al parecer, limpiándolo._

**(Narra Ciel)**

_Estoy cansado, me duelen los brazos y las piernas, pues, llevaba ya mucho tiempo encerando el piso._

_Madame Red me había dado la orden de, después de preparar la comida, encerar el piso completamente. Basta con mencionar que la casa es enorme, ya llevaba varias horas encerando y aun no terminaba._

_De repente algo surco mi mente… "la escuela"._

_Estaba completamente seguro que si soy nuevo en esa escuela y llego tarde… me ira mal._

_Me levante del suelo lentamente, pues me dolía todo, y me dirigí a la sala, en donde Madame Red miraba la televisión, veía sus estúpidos programas de amor_.

—**_Qué asco_** —pensé. —Madame Red —le llame bajando la mirada al suelo, no estaba como para recibir más golpes.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —me pregunto molesta.

—Ya es muy tarde y… debo ir dentro de unas horas a la escuela. —le dije tímidamente, pues pude sentir como se molestaba más.

—está bien, ve a dormir. —dijo restándome importancia. —Pero mañana sigues con el piso, deberás empezar de nuevo. —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yes, Madame Red. —le dije haciendo una maldita reverencia, pues a ella le gustaba que hiciera eso, era mi obligación. Y me marche a mi habitación.

.

.

_Ya me encontraba en mi cama, mi habitación absolutamente era hermosa y lujosa. Madame Red no me hacia sufrir con cosas materiales ni nada que se le pareciera, a ella le encantaba golpearme y maltratarme psicológicamente, lo que me causaba un mal apetito, a eso le debía mi delgada figura._

—Buenas noches madre, buenas noche padre. —les desee a mis padres, era algo realmente estúpido e infantil, pero el imaginarme que ellos me deseaban lo mismo, de alguna forma lograba tranquilizarme y conseguía un buen sueño.

_Cerré los ojos y solo me limite a dejarme llevar por el pesado sueño que tenia._

.

.

.

— ¡Ciel! —escuche de repente, me asuste y caí de la cama repentinamente. Era la voz de Madame Red.

_Mire el reloj, marcaba las 5:48 de la mañana, bostece con pesadez y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Madame Red_.

— ¿Si, Madame Red? —dije entrando cabizbajo.

—insecto ¿ya viste la hora que es? Se te hará tarde. —dijo mi tía, con notable enfado. —apresúrate, has mi desayuno y te vas a la escuela.

—Yes, Madame Red. —le respondí, para después salir de la habitación.

_Madame Red siguió durmiendo._

.

_Ya estaba en la cocina y empecé a leer un recetario, pues ya que yo no estaba acostumbrado a preparar la comida que le gustaba a Madame Red, siempre era un platillo diferente, jamás se repetía._

—Hmp si tan solo pudiera levantar su enorme trasero y prepararse su asquerosa comida, podría llegar temprano a la escuela. —bufe molesto, pues el reloj marcaba ya quince minutos a las siete, y basta con mencionar que yo entraba a las siete a la escuela.

_Me apresure y termine con solo cinco minutos a las siete, tape la comida y puse una nota indicándole a Madame Red que esa era su comida._

_Me dirigía apresuradamente a mi habitación, me puse lo primero que encontré y salí corriendo de "mi" casa, aunque parecía la de mi tía._

_La mansión antes tenía un sinfín de flores en el jardín, de todos los colores, ahora solo tenía rosas rojas, un color que odiaba._

_Ronde sin mucho éxito la zona, en la que suponía que estaría la escuela, según los datos de Madame Red, después de unos minutos, di con ella. Mire mi reloj, ya eran las 7:10, estaba frito._

_Me apresure a un aula, que me habían indicado en la recepción de la institución._

_Y ahí me encontraba, temblando tímidamente, intentando tocar la puerta._

_Di dos pequeños golpes a la puerta y un apuesto hombre me abrió, me quede paralizado, su mirada, sus ojos, su rostro… todo él era hermoso._

**(Narra Sebastián)**

_Ser profesor de un monto de jóvenes con hormonas no es nada fácil, tenía que educarlos, enseñarles y lo más importante… soportarlos._

_Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, un profesor de la Secundaria Kuroshitsuji, una de las más codiciadas aquí en Londres, Inglaterra._

_Tenía a cargo un grupo de muchachos de segundo año, la mayoría son buenos, pero la otra parte les encanta el relajo._

_Estábamos en l clase de Anatomía, una de tantas que les enseño, soy su único profesor._

_La luz estaba apagada, les mostraba un video sobre la reproducción humana, sobra decir que muchos no dejaban de hacer bromas._

.

.

_Pasaron 10 minutos, el video no terminaba, mire mi escritorio y lo recordé, Hoy recibiría a un nuevo alumno._

_En ese instante tocaron la puerta con dos pequeños, pero fuertes golpecillos._

_Me acerque con discreción a la puerta, la abrí, y ahí estaba, mi nuevo alumno._

_Era un poco bajo, de piel blanca, como la leche, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules… él era hermoso_.

**(Narra Ciel)**

—bu-Buenos días, profesor Sebastian. —dije tímidamente, sus ojos me intimidaba, ese hermoso carmín.

—Llega tarde, señor Phantomhive. —dijo el profesor, dándome paso. —chicos. —llamo encendiendo la luz y quitando un video. —el día de hoy recibiremos a un nuevo compañero. —toda la muchedumbre, que hablaba sin parar, al escuchar "nuevo compañero" callaron de inmediato y me miraron. —Su nombre es Ciel Phantomhive, espero y lo traten bien. Phantomhive siéntate en aquella esquina. —dijo señalando una banca, que era para dos, vacía, la cual se encontraba en el lado izquierdo del salón, enfrente del escritorio del profesor.

_**"¿Phantomhive?, ¿No es el hijo de los dueños de la compañía Phantom?", "Es hermoso", "Me encanta", "debe ser muy rico"**_ _– comentarios como estos, llenaban aquella aula_

_Me limite a obedecer y sentarme en la banca que me habían indicado, estaba sola, no había nadie sentado ni a tras, ni al lado, lo cual me agrado, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de las personas._

**(Narra Sebastian)**

—Bueno chicos, quiero que lean la página 237 del libro y contesten las preguntas que están a un lado. —les indique a todos, mientras a notaba el número de la pagina en el pizarrón.

_Pude observar como todos hacían lo indicado, hasta el niño nuevo, Algunos lo hacían con pereza._

_Me senté en mi escritorio a esperar que terminaran el trabajo, mire hacia el frente y me tope con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, los de Phantomhive, eran realmente hermosos, pero… estaban vacíos, no se reflejaba nada en ellos, ni tristeza, ni temor, ni…nada… eran unos **hermosos ojos vacíos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero los comentarios xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Un chico adorable

**Hola, lamento la demora, pero he estado ocupada, muchas gracias por los reviews y gracias por sus recomendaciones, las tomare en cuenta n_n, espero y disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ciel.<strong>

_Después de sentarme en mi lugar, desierto totalmente, asignado, me dedique a hacer lo que el profesor había indicado, pero, cuando me disponía a empezar a trabajar voltee hacia el escritorio del maestro, delante de mí, y me encontré con sus ojos, los cuales examinaron los míos con mucha curiosidad, hasta que me cohibí y baje la mirada para seguir con mi trabajo._

—Hermosos. —murmure, recordando aquel rojizo en los ojos de mi profeso. — _¡qué demonios estoy diciendo!_ — pensé, sintiendo como un color carmesí se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

_Sacudí la cabeza en un vano intento de olvidar ese tipo de cosas, y decidí continuar con mi trabajo._

.

.

.

_La clase transcurrió normal, hasta que el profesor se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente._

—Bueno, hay que empezar. —dijo dando un suspiro y alborotándose sus cabellos. —Antes de estudiar Anatomía, debemos aprender que es exactamente esta materia, y así poder comprenderla mejor. Phantomhive ¿Cuántas subdivisiones tiene la Anatomía? —me preguntó, viéndome fijamente pude sentir como todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

—Y-yo —tartamudee, no sabía que decir, juraba que lo había leído pero no le puse la suficiente atención.

_El profesor me miraba acusadoramente, me estaba presionando._

—Yo… no lo sé, profesor. —respondí, mirando el suelo.

_Me sentía mal, me sentía como un completo estúpido. Mi primer día de clases y quedo en ridículo._

—Señor Phantomhive se supone que acaba de leer esa información es la pagina que indique. —menciono el profesor, molesto. —Puede ver que el dinero y la fama no le sirve de nada en esta escuela… así que le sugiero que se dedique a estudiar. —dijo con tanta rudeza, que sentí mis piernas temblar.

_Un chico levanto la mano._

—Trancy. —le dio la palabra el profesor.

—La anatomía está dividida en 12 subdivisiones, Profesor. —menciono Trancy con una cruel y orgullosa sonrisa, dedicándome una mirada, para nada amigable.

—Correcto. —contestó el profesor, ablandando su voz. —Debería poner atención a la clase, Phantomhive. —me llamo el profesor, al ver que yo miraba por la ventana.

_No quería voltear, mis ojos estaban llorosos, no quería que me vieran llorar._

_Me sentía terriblemente mal, porque, esto solo demostraba que lo que decía Madame Red, **era verdad**._

—S-si. —mencione, volteándome discretamente, para fijar mi mirada a mi banca.

_Todo esto… era **cruel.**_

.

.

.

_Riiiin-Riiiin (es una campana xD)_

_Sonó la campana, vi como todos soltaban un suspiro, se levantaban y salían con rapidez del salón._

_Yo me quede ahí, viendo por la ventana._

_El profesor se levanto y salió de ahí._

—Estoy… cansado. —bostece con cansancio. Sentía como mis parpados se cerraban… quería dormir, me había desvelado mucho y… cerré los ojos.

**POV Sebastian.**

_Sonó la campana y Salí de inmediato, pues tenía una reunión en la sala de profesores._

—_Me pregunto_. —pensé. —_si fui demasiado duro con Phantomhive_. —me cuestioné, me sentía culpable. —Nada de eso —me respondí, entrando a la sala.

—Miren nada mas, pero si es Michaelis, el profesor de unos de los niños más ricos de todo Inglaterra. —parloteo mi compañera Hannah Anafeloz, ella era profesora de música y le encantaba molestarme.

— ¡Hmp! —dijo con molestia Claude Faustus, el era profesor de todas la materias, al igual que yo.

— ¡Sebas-chan! Buenos días. —me grito Grell abalanzándose sobre mí.

—_Siempre supe que este tipo es raro_. —pensé. —Buenos días Grell-san. —le saludé, retirándolo de mí. Él es maestro de gimnasia.

—Basta de parloteo, empecemos con la reunión. —gruño el **"simpático"** Claude.

—Claro. —respondimos todos a la vez.

.

.

.

—Fue una reunión aburrida ¿no, Sebas-chan?— me preguntó Grell, acurrucándose en mi brazo.

—sí. —conteste cortante, me separe de él y camine rápidamente.

—De acuerdo Sebas-chan ¡nos vemos luego! —escuche el grito de Grell a lo lejos.

—Tipo raro. —murmure con molestia, mientras me metía a mi aula. — ¡¿pero qué demonios?—dije a alarmado.

_Pues entre y me encontré con que el Señorito Phantomhive dormía plácidamente en su asiento._

_Era algo imperdonable, primero no sabe nada, segundo ignora mi clase y tercero… ¡se duerme en MI aula!_

_Me acerque lentamente, me puse en cuclillas para llegarle a nivel y mencione._

—Señor Phantomhive. —le llame con voz baja, pero segura... y nada, no despertaba. —Phantomhive despierte. —le llame de nuevo, y nada. — ¡Phantomhive! —dije fuertemente, el muchacho dio un brinco en su asiento.

—No me golpee Madame. —suplicó, al borde del llanto. Se cubría el rostro y se veía asustado.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunte alarmado, mi enojo se desvaneció en cuanto vi su rostro lleno de terror y con lagrimas amenazando aquellos ojos azules.

—y-Yo… Lo siento. —menciono débilmente, para después salir casi corriendo de ahí.

_Me quede atónito, jamás había visto a alguien despertar a sí… ¿Qué será lo que le pasa?_

.

.

.

**POV Ciel**

_Salí corriendo inmediatamente de allí, me sentía avergonzado, fui muy tonto…_

_*Flash Back*_

**_Me sentía cansado así que me dispuse a dormir algunos minutos, en lo que el profesor regresaba._**

**_Después de un instante, me encontraba en un sueño._**

**_Me veía dormido, tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación y sonreía, pero, de un instante a otro se apareció Madame Red._**

**_Ella entro azotando la puerta, a lo que yo no desperté, y la hizo enojar._**

_—Señor Phantomhive. —me dijo ella algo enojada, pero yo no despertaba, parecía como si estuviera muerto. —Phantomhive despierte. —Me siguió llamando, y yo aun no respondía. — ¡Phantomhive! —grito, levantando la mano, estaba a punto de golpearme…_

**_Y de un instante a otro desperté en el salón de clases._**

_—No me golpee Madame. —Suplique, con mucho miedo, mientras cubría mi rostro._

_— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te encuentras bien? —escuche preguntar al profesor. Me calme y retire mis manos de mi rostro._

_—y-Yo… Lo siento. —mencione débilmente, me sentía como un completo idiota._

**_Me puse de pie y Salí corriendo._**

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

.

.

.

**POV Sebastian.**

_Después del timbre de entrada del receso continúe con la clase, ahora de historia._

_Aun no me recuperaba de todas las sorpresas que ocurrieron con Phantomhive._

_De momento creí que se había retirado de la escuela, pero cuando sonó la campana, entro cabizbajo._

_El chico se dedico a evitarme y a tratar de poner a tención a la clase, eso me alegraba._

.

.

_El día transcurrió rápido y por fin sonó el timbre de salida._

_Escuche un suspiro de todos los presentes, que antes de poder girarme, ya habían desaparecido, a excepción de Phantomhive, que guardaba sus cosas con una inmensa clama, como si no quisiese irse._

_Phantomhive termino de guardar sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta_.

—Phantomhive. —le llame, él se detuvo y tímidamente se giro.

— ¿s-Si, profesor? —pregunto lentamente.

—que tengas un buen día. —le desee sin saber el por qué.

_El chico subió la cabeza de inmediato, se veía sorprendido._

— ¡Muchas gracias profesor Michaelis! —dijo animadamente el chico, cambio muy rápido su estado. —que tambien tenga un muy buen día… adiós. —dijo emitiendo una enorme sonrisa, antes de salir de ahí.

_Me quede plantado en donde estaba, él había sonreído tan… **felizmente**… parecía otro._

—Que chico tan… —busque la palabra, la adecuada sería raro, pero… —**adorable**. —mencione sonriendo y tomando mis cosas para salir de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿qué tal les parecio? a mi me gusto, acepto toda clase de cosas, desde recomensaciones hasta jitomatazos, a excepto piedras... esa duelen mucho TwT... adios! tratare de demorar menos en el proximo cap.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Preocupaciones

~*•⁰POV Sebastian~*•⁰

—Esto es vergonzoso. — Murmuré, apenado, mientras me dirigía a casa.

Me sentía avergonzado por estar pensado, demasiado tiempo, en mi alumno. Todo era algo extraño e inapropiado, pero… ¿Qué sería de este mundo sin lo inapropiado… sin lo negado… sin lo prohibido?

—Soy estúpido. —murmuré, colocando mi mano derecha en mi rostro.

— ¡Sebas-chan! —Escuché el grito chillón de Grell. —Pero que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí. —dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Era más que evidente que me estaba siguiendo desde hace un par de días.

—Este es el camino a mi casa. —dije sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

Ese tipo me hacía sentirme incomodo.

—OH ¡Sebas-chan! Me vuelves loco. —musitó tomando mi brazo.

Estaba decidido… este tipo es más que raro.

—Perdone Grell-san, pero debo apresurarme. —me disculpé educadamente.

—Pero Sebas… ¡que rápido es! —murmuró el pelirrojo, decepcionado, al ver a su amor esfumarse rápidamente corriendo. — ¡es un amor! —grito empezando a caminar al lado contrario que tomo Sebastian.

~*•⁰POV Ciel~*•⁰

No demoré mucho en llegar a mi casa, me apresure a entrar, pues ya era tarde y Madame Red se molestaría.

—Ya llegue, Madame Red. —anuncie abriendo la puerta, mientras miraba el suelo, pues no quería un golpe.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Madame Red, está usted aquí? —pregunte, empezando a buscarla por toda la casa. —No está. —murmure al no encontrarla. —Hace mucho que no estaba solo. —dije relajándome.

Mire el viejo reloj de ébano, que se encontraba en la sala, marcaba las dos de la tarde.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me quite el uniforme y saque mis cuadernos para hacer mi tarea.

Me sentía cansado y débil, algo extraño.

—Bueno… a trabajar. —murmuré empezando a resolver mi tarea.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso rápido, el reloj ya marcaba las 3 en punto.

—No entiendo. —murmuré frustrado, al no entender mi última tarea, ecuaciones. — ¡puf!... ya es tarde… debo preparar la comida, pero antes debo darme un baño. —dije recordando las "maravillosas" chiquivueltotas que nos hizo dar el profesor Grell a toda la escuela, fueron horribles.

Me encamine al baño, después de tomar una toalla y ropa, y cerré la puerta.

~*•⁰POV Sebastian~*•⁰

Después de salir huyendo de Grell-san, seguí mi camino, ya más relajado.

Caminaba aun sumido en mis pensamientos. Cuando de repente choque con alguien.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? —pregunto una voz conocida. —debería ser más cuidadoso. —dijo con indignación.

Levante el rostro… y ahí estaba ella, mi antigua compañera de la secundaria… Madame Red.

— ¿Se-Sebastian Michaelis? —preguntó atónita, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Que sorpresa Madame Red. —le saludé cordialmente.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa norme.

~*•⁰POV Ciel~*•⁰

Salí rápido de la ducha, me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina.

Como de costumbre la receta del día estaba sobre el microondas, junto con todos los ingredientes.

La leí lentamente, para verificar que no faltara ni un solo ingrediente.

Me coloque un delantal, de color blanco, para proteger mi ropa la comida.

Ya eran las 3 con 15 minutos.

—Debo apresurarme. —dije empezando con mi quehacer.

.

.

.

Pasaron otros quince minutos y escuche la puerta abrirse, supuse que era Madame Red, así que baje el fuego de la estufa y me dirigí a la puerta.

Camine lentamente, bajando la mirada.

—Bienvenida Madame Red. —salude, aun con la mirada baja, y extendí los brazos para que me diera su abrigo, como de costumbre.

—Pasa. —dijo ella, eso me extraño, tenia compañía, pero no me atreví a subir al mirada. —Eres un amor Ciel. —dijo ella, quitándose su abrigo y colocándolo sobre el perchero por sí sola.

Me quede atónito al parecer quería mantener una buena impresión en su acompañante.

—Ciel, el es Sebastian Michaelis, un amigo de la familia. —me congelé.

¿Qué demonios hacia mi profesor en mi casa?

Estaba confundido.

—Mucho gusto, Señor Michaelis. —mencione entre dientes, molesto.

De inmediato me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina.

Continúe preparando la comida hasta que, por extraño que parezca, entro Madame Red y la "visita".

—Cariño, Ciel, ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Dijo Madame Red acercándose a mí y, presurosamente, retirándome de la estufa.

Me confundí a un más… ¿Qué rayos intentaba?

—La comida. —mencione, aun más molesto.

El profesor Sebastian me miro sorprendido y dirigió una mirada, no muy amigable, a Madame Red.

—Hay Ciel —dijo Madame Red, empezandó a reír nerviosamente. —Cuantas veces te he dicho que no tienes que hacer nada… Sabes que no eres una carga para mí, no me molesta en lo absoluto ocuparme de mi querido sobrino. —dijo con tanto amor, pellizcando mi mejilla, aparentemente muy despacio, pero me estaba matando era demasiado fuerte su pellizco. —Sebastian disculpa esta escena, pero mi sobrino no entiende que no debe comportarse como un sirviente, él se empeña en querer prepara la comida o recibir a los invitados, como si fuera un mayordomo. —Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, para mi llena de falsedad y rencor.

—Pues tu sobrino debe ser uno de los mejores niños, mira que ofrecerse a hacer eso, es digno de un Phantomhive. —Menciono el Profesor Michaelis, con una enorme sonrisa.

Su comentario llego a mí… me reconforto de algún modo.

—Ciel, deja que tu tía favorita se encargue de tu nutrición. —dijo Madame Red, ahora, tomando el puesto de cocinero.

La mire, sorprendido… ¿Madame Red… cocinando?

—Esto va a ser realmente divertido. —pensé, sentándome en un pequeño comedor que había ahí, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Realmente ansiaba verla fracasar?

Madame Red movía, torpemente, la comida. Se veía su nerviosismo.

Realmente estaba disfrutando de esto.

—Madame Red, por favor, le ruego que me deje terminar de preparar la comida, soy un excelente cocinero y, además, quiero su opinión. —Rogó mi profesor.

Enfurecí… ¿Quién se creía para arruinar mi, diminuta e instantánea, felicidad?

Madame Red cedió

Simplemente me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a mi habitación echando chispas.

.

.

.

—Es un idiota. —murmure, aun enojado, intentando resolver las malditas ecuaciones.

No entendía nada… me estaba desesperando.

— ¡Ciel! El señor Sebastian ya se va, ven a despedirte. —escuché el grito de mi tía.

Bajé por las escaleras, aun con mi cuaderno en mano, molesto.

—Adiós Ciel, nos vemos en la escuela. —mencionó Michaelis con su serenidad e inexpresiva actitud.

—Si… adiós. —mencioné releyendo las ecuaciones una y otra vez.

— ¡oh! En un momento regreso. —pronuncio Madame Red, al escuchar que el teléfono de la casa sonaba.

No le preste atención, ya tenía mis propias cosas en que pensar.

—Como las odio. —murmure molesto, arrojando la libre sobre un pequeño buro cerca de ahí.

— ¡Ciel Son tus padres! —canturreó Madame Red.

No dude ni dos segundo es salir corriendo hacia el teléfono.

.

—Bueno —conteste ansioso.

—Ciel, cariño ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto mi madre, del otro lado de la línea, con esa voz tan amable y dulce que tenia.

—Estoy… bien —mentí… no podía decir la verdad ¿qué? Acaso debía decir que mi vida es un infierno a causa de Madame Red… definitivamente NO.

—Que bueno hijo — pronuncio mi padre. —Te echamos mucho de menos. —murmuró con cariño.

—No más que yo. —dije sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. — ¿Cuándo regresan? —pregunté ansioso.

—Bueno… Ciel —vaciló mi madre. —dile. —le murmuró a mi padre.

—Vamos a regresar para tu cumpleaños. —mencionó mi padre.

— ¡¿Qué? Pero si eso es dentro de nueve meses. —reclamé.

—Entiende cariño… tenemos cosas que hacer… ¿comprendes? —preguntó mi madre.

—Si…claro. —dije desanimado.

—Bueno hijo, luego hablamos, nos vemos, adiós… ¡Te amamos! —Gritaron los dos, esto último, al unísono.

—Yo también… adiós. —Y corte la llamada.

.

Regrese a la puerta y el profesor Sebastian ya no estaba.

—Insecto. —llamó Madame Red, regresando a su comportamiento normal. — Sebastian me contó que es tu profesor… —continuó agachándose para quedar a mi altura. — ¿Sabes? Tú profesor me gustas… así que procura hablarle bien de mi —dijo amenazante. — ¿Entiendes, cariño? —dijo cariñosamente, apretando mis mejillas tan fuerte como pudo.

—Yes… Madame Red. —dije, soltándome de su agarre, haciendo una reverencia y me marché de ahí.

Subí las escaleras, después de tomar mi libreta, sin muchos ánimos, me sentía más cansado de lo normal.

—Es una bruja. —murmuré, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, me tiré sobre la cama y abrí, de nuevo, mi libreta y… ¡Sorpresa! Las ecuaciones estaban resueltas.

Me confundí… ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Repase la hoja una vez más con la mirada y había algo escrito:

Suerte Phantomhive.

Estaba escrito con la perfecta caligrafía del profesor Sebastian.

Inconscientemente esbocé una sonrisa y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía.

—debe ser el hambre. —dije escabulléndome de mis propias sensaciones porque… ¿no podía ser nada especial, o sí?

Me levante de la cama pero, de repente, mire todo doble y sentí como todo giraba, decidí recostarme un poco… tal vez solo estaba cansado.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos exaltado.

— ¿Qué hora es? —me cuestioné, desconcertado, mirando el reloj.

El reloj marcaba la 1:30 a.m.

—Debí de haberme quedado dormido. —dije bostezando.

Me levante y dirigí al baño, para lavarme los dientes y ponerme pijama.

Salí en menos de 5 minutos y me volví a recostar sintiendo de nuevo mis parpados pesados.

—Buenas noches… padres. —bostecé quedando dormido de nuevo.

.

.

.

— ¡Bueno días Londres! Hoy es un hermoso día para salir a caminar… —escuché al tipo de la radio, era mi despertador, mire el reloj y eran las 5:30 a.m

— Que mal me siento. —susurré para mi, levantándome, empezando a vestirme.

Me sentía peor que ayer, si ayer me sentía mal, hoy sentí como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima una y otra vez.

Terminé de vestirme y baja para preparar el desayuno de Madame Red.

.

.

Releí de nuevo la receta y empecé a preparar el desayuno.

—Tengo hambre. —murmure, al recordar que no comía desde la mañana del día anterior. —a este paso te vas a enfermar Phantomhive. —me regañe mentalmente, ingiriendo un vaso de leche con chocolate.

.

.

.

Salí de mi casa con 15 minutos para las siete. Decidí ahorrarme el despertar a Madame Red, de todas formas se despertará cuando le plazca.

Me apresure y pronto llegue a la escuela.

— ¡Hola! —Me saludó, una niña de cabellos rubio, muy alegre. —Mi nombre es Elizabeth Middleford— dijo levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

—Ciel Phantomhive. —termino la frase por mí, un chico rubio que llego de la nada, para después abrazar a Elizabeth. — Chico eres demasiado famoso, todos aquí sabemos que el multimillonario Ciel Phantomhive está estudiando en esta escuela. — menciono extendiendo su mano para saludarme. —Me llamo Alois Trancy. — dijo estrechando mi mano.

—Mucho gusto. —dije desconcertado, ese chico era el que me había humillado en clase y ahora se comportaba tan diferente. — ¿famoso? —pregunte recordando lo que había dicho.

— ¡Claro!... hay un rumor que dice que habrá un especial… —contesto Elizabeth, mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacían el salón.

— Sobre ti en la revista Forbes —terminó la frase, de Elizabeth, Alois. Eran extraños parecían conectados en lo que decían, era como si el otro supiera lo que iba a decir.

— ¿En… la revista Forbes? —pregunte atónito, quedándome parado en la puerta del salón.

Me sorprendí, esa revista era publicada en los Estados Unidos de América y solo salían las personas importantes, claro económicamente, pero importantes.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron los dos rubios al unisonó.

Y entramos al salón.

~*•⁰POV Sebastian~*•⁰

Me encontraba en mi aula, cuando de repente vi algo que me dejo impactado:

Phantomhive estaba con Alois Trancy y Elizabeth Middleford.

Me enoje de la nada.

—Soy estúpido. —murmuré para mi, enojado, no era posible que algo tan simple, como ver a mis estudiantes platicar, me enojara tanto… y más si se trataba de Phantomhive.

Sonó la campana, deje mis peleas internas a un lado, y decidí empezar la clase.

—Bueno, el teme de hoy es La Segunda Guerra Mundial…

.

.

.

Y así paso el tiempo.

Deje un trabajo, al cual solo di 20 minutos para que lo resolvieran, antes de salir al receso.

Me senté en mi escritorio y retome la lectura que había dejado el día anterior.

El salón estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de unos débiles pasos que escuché.

Aparté la vista del libro y era Phantomhive que se dirigía al asiento de Trancy, de cierta forma me irrito… pero no sabía si era por la indisciplina o por algo más.

Miré al chico Phantomhive, no lucia bien, se veía más pálido de lo normal y caminaba tambaleándose.

Parecía enfermo.

Retomé, de nuevo, la lectura.

— ¡kyaaa! —escuche un grito por parte de Elizabeth y muchos murmullos y chillidos de los demás. — ¡Ciel se desmayó! —soltó de repente.

Aparte la vista del libro para dirigirla al suelo, en donde, yacía Phantomhive totalmente inconsciente.

Un sentimiento de desesperación y preocupación paralizó mi cuerpo y de un momento a otro ya tenía a Phantomhive en mis manos rumbo a la enfermería.


	5. Chapter 5: Un trato, ¿Un beso?

¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero he estado algo ocupada, ¡pronto me mudare! ^^.

¡Deséenme suerte! Hace 8 años que no me mudo e.e

Así que les dejo el capitulo.

●Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, mucho menos los personajes, es propiedad de la grandiosa mangaka Yana Toboso-sama.

(Lastima ojala Kuroshitsuji fuera mío T-T)

Perdonen si encuentras alguna falta de ortografía, son humano e.e, aunque leo el cap., Una y otra vez, a veces se me pasan jeje ^^"

●•~POV Sebastian~•●

"Lugar incomodo, silla incomoda, habitación incomoda… situación extra incomoda."

Era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente al ver la cara de sorpresa, y burla, de la enfermera, torpe, Maylene.

Esta miraba, más de lo que acostumbraba, con el chico Phantomhive en brazos.

—se-Sebastian-san, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con ese tono tan suyo, molesto, irritante y chillón, mientras que bajo sus gafas ocultaba una mirada acusadora.

La miré irónicamente.

— ¡oh! Claro, pase por favor. —reaccionó, después de que mostré a Phantomhive.

Esa chica sí que era torpe, o quizá sus lentes no le funcionaban bien.

—Él chico se desmayo de la nada. —expliqué, recostando al chico sobre la camilla.

Maylene escuchaba atenta, mientras comenzaba a llenar un formulario, supuse que era necesario.

—Sebastian-san, ¿podía esperar afuera, por favor? —Me indicó la enfermera, mientras me abría la puerta. —Procuraré no demorar mucho. —Dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

"Lugar incomodo, silla incomoda, habitación incomoda… situación extra incomoda."

Me senté sobre una de esas sillas, incomodas y blanca, que tenia la pequeña enfermería de la escuela.

Me mantuve en silencio durante un par de minutos, mientras intentaba explicarme mi preocupación repentina.

Odiaba sentirme así… era tan…bochornoso, mira que, Sebastian Michaelis preocupado por un insignificante jovencito de 14 años, no era para menos.

—Cuanto se tarda. —murmuré irritado.

.

Me paseé varias veces por aquella habitación de espera.

Ya estaba harto, no era alguien amable y mucho menos paciente.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió unos centímetros, por donde salió la cabeza de Maylene.

—Pu-Puede pasar, Se-bastian-san— Me indicó la chica pelirroja de anteojos.

Sin decir palabra entre, y ahí estaba.

El jovencito Phantomhive ya se encontraba despierto, pero se veía la confusión en su rostro.

Cierto alivio lleno mi pecho.

Me maldije mentalmente.

●•~POV Ciel~•●

"Repugnante olor a alcohol"

Pensé.

Intenté evadir ese olor moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que una voz me llamo.

— ¿Chico, te encuentras bien? —preguntó una chica pelirroja, con anteojos y ropa de enfermera, con tono chillón.

— ¿eh?... Sí. —Dije totalmente confundido.

La chica sonrió.

Mire la habitación detenidamente, era totalmente blanca. Odiaba ese color, me recordaba el hospital, en el cual viví, prácticamente, cuando era pequeño a causa del asma.

— Pu-Puede pasar, Se-bastian-san—menciono la chica, torpemente.

Me sonroje, al instante, al ver a mi profesor entrar por la puerta.

Me sentía confundido.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni como llegue aquí.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté, completamente confundido.

El profesor Sebastian iba a hablar pero la enfermera se anticipo.

—Te has desmayado pequeño. —respondió, quietándose sus anteojos, dejando ver una hermosa mirada. — Al parece estas algo desnutrido y sobra decir que estas demasiado delgado y pálido. —Mencionó, mientras limpiaba sus anteojos y se los colocaba de nuevo. —Lo único que necesita es comer bien, a sus horas, y sobretodo cosas nutritivas. —Recomendó, esta vez dirigiéndose a mi profesor.

Bajé de la camilla en la que me encontraba.

—Mu-Muchas gracias… —vacilé, al no saber el nombre de mi "salvadora"

—Maylene. —contestó, la enfermera, con una cálida sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Maylene-san. —agradecí, haciendo una reverencia esta vez.

—Gracias, Maylene. —Agradeció, mi profesor, con ese tono tan propio, frio y distante.

—De-De nada, Sebastian-san, joven —Respondió, esta vez a los dos.

—Vámonos. —indicó mi profeso, saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Hasta luego! Maylene-san. —Me despedí, mientras me aproximaba al adulto.

Me sentía nervioso de alguna forma.

—Lo-Lo siento, Sebastian-sensei —Me disculpé. —Lamento haberle ocasionado tantos problemas. —dije totalmente apenado.

De seguro la enfermera lo había obligado a quedarse ahí, esperando.

—No importa. —Mencionó, mientras los dos entrabamos al aula de clases.

Al entrar pude divisar a Lizzy y a Alois, quienes estaban sentados en sus lugares muy serios.

Muchos murmullos surgieron por toda la habitación.

— ¡Ciel-kun! —Gritó Lizzy abalanzándose sobre mí.

— ¡Estas bien! —Gritó Alois imitando a la rubia.

—Jeje, si no se preocupen, no fue nada. —mencione apenado.

Jamás nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí, realmente me sentía alagado.

—A sus asientos, jóvenes. —mencionó el profesor, con voz autoritaria. —Prosigamos con la clase… —dicho esto, todos nos sentamos en nuestros asiento y comenzamos con la clase.

.

.

.

— ¡Aaah! ~ —Suspiró con cansancio Lizzy. —Ya era hora, esta clase un día va a matarme.

Ella y Alois, preparaban sus cosas para salir al receso.

—Ciel, ¿no vienes? —preguntó confuso Alois.

—Lo siento pero… yo no acostumbro a salir. —Respondí, dándoles a entender que no saldría.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. —dijo Alois, cambiando su humor, por uno más despreocupado.

— ¿Estarás bien? —cuestionó Lizzy, con preocupación.

Asentí y los dos rubios salieron de ahí.

.

.

Pasaron varios minutos.

Pensaba, dando algunos golpecitos en la butaca con mis dedos, tarareando una canción.

—Realmente es lindo. —murmuré, recordando a mi profesor.

Mi color subió notablemente, al verlo entrar al aula.

Me cohibí apenado.

"¿Por qué pensaba tanto en mi profesor?"

— ¿no piensas salir alguna vez? —me cuestionó el profesor, mientras tenia la mirada en un libro de medicina.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. —contesté, mientras miraba mi butaca, nervioso.

Lo miré de reojo, el me miraba.

Desvié rápidamente la mirada hacia la ventana, completamente rojo.

—Ciel —Susurró, lo suficientemente para escucharlo, con pesadez. — ¿Ya comiste? —Preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

—N-No, Sebastian-sensei. —conteste, aguantando la respiración.

Él me había llamado por mi nombre….

Su mirada sobre mí de alguna forma provocaba que dejara de respirar.

Su mirada se vio molesta, dio un golpe en su escritorio y salió del aula, dejándome mareado, a causa de mi falta de aire.

—Creo que es algo extraño. —murmuré agitado, con mi corazón acelerado.

.

.

.

De nuevo tarareaba la misma canción, Tsuki no ame, mi madre la cantaba para mí cuando tenía 5 años.

—Que buenos tiempos~ —Suspiré con nostalgia, viendo por la ventana el cielo azul.

Escuché pasos, de nuevo era él, Sebastian-sensei.

Se veía… diferente, algo apenado.

Él mantenía su mirada en el suelo, eso le da un aspecto algo infantil.

Me tense al darme cuenta que él se dirigía a mi asiento.

Se sentó a un lado de mí, en el asiento de la derecha.

—Toma. —dijo, con voz fuerte y clara, situando sobre mi butaca un jugo y algo de fruta.

— ¿Se-Sebastian-sensei? —pregunté confuso.

No entendía nada.

—Es para que comas… —dijo con tono algo tenso. —Maylene-san dijo que debías comer más. —me explicó, mirándome a los ojos. —Planeaba traer algo de comida, pero aquí no venden más que pura chatarra. —menciono irritado.

Sus ojos posados sobre mí, hacían que todo lo demás desapareciera y que cierto temor me inundara, pero la sensación de querer seguir mirando esos ojos carmesí le ganaba a todo lo demás.

—Hagamos un trato. —dijo de la nada, cambiando su actitud a una más relajada. — ¿Qué te parece si yo traigo comida y tú la comes? —preguntó con una bella sonrisa.

Todos mis sentidos se nublaron en un instante, me sentía como un estúpido.

—Gracias, Sebastian-sensei. —agradecí, como un sí a su pregunta, sonrojado por su cercanía.

—Puedes decirme Sebastian, cuando no hay nadie presente. —Susurró.

Él se veía diferente, como si no supiera muy bien lo que hacía, pero se dejaba llevar.

Sentía su respiración demasiado cerca.

Y esos ojos los miraba directamente, ese rojo intenso que me hipnotizaban.

—Ciel… —susurró, acercándose cada vez más.

Estaba muy cerca, sus labios casi rosaban los míos…

Yo deseaba ese beso…?

Wajajaja ahí le dejo xDD

Quédense con la curiosidad

● ¿Habrá beso? 0\\0

● ¿Acaso Sebast-kun siente algo por "el insignificante chico de 14 años? xD

●Espero y les gustara el cap.

●Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos llena el apetito de Sebastian (esto ayuda a que no sé coma el alma Ciel-kun xD)

● ¡Sayonara! Matta Nee!


	6. Chapter 6: Solo un error

¡Hola, amantes del SebastxCiel! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, tarde pero seguro.

Si, lo sé, demoré demasiado, pero como las había dicho, me mude y me ocurrió la más horrenda tragedia que podría ocurrirle a todo ser humano… ¡No tengo internet en mi casa! T-T

La señal aun no llega hasta mi casa, pero si llega 2 cuadras más atrás ¿pueden creerlo? Pude haber sido feliz de vivir dos cuadras más atrás, realmente creo que el mundo me odia e.e

¡Pero eso no evitara que siga con mis fics! –momento dramático.

Em bueno…

●Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece T-T, es totalmente propiedad de la mangaka Yana Toboso-sama, también le pertenece Sebastian, aunque nos duela admitirlo TT-TT.

Bueno ahora si les dejo el cap. Tan anhelado… titulado… Solo un error T-T

Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía, discúlpenme.

* * *

><p>●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀<p>

●POV Sebastian●

Ese sabor… _Dulce_.

Esa textura… _suave_.

Ese aroma… _embriagante_.

Ese beso… _excitante_.

Lo había hecho… lo había **besado**.

Había hacho mi orgullo, mis principios y mi cordura _a un lado_, para entregarme a mis _sentidos_ desatados.

Me estaba deleitando con aquel sabor, tan dulce, como miles de postres.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y delicados.

Él mismo desprendía un aroma que embriagaba mis sentidos.

Y poco a poco ese beso me hacía que lo deseara más y más.

Así era, yo lo estaba… ¿besando?

**¡Sí, así era!**

De nuevo llego esa _cordura_ a mí, aquella que se había esfumado al probar esos labios, como un balde de agua bien fría.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba besando a un _pequeño de 14 años__!_

Me aparte lentamente de él, sin querer alejarme.

Mi cuerpo me _pedía_ más, pero mi mente me decía _basta_.

Lo mire a los ojos, sin saber que decir.

Ciel mantenía una mirada confundida y la respiración agitada.

—Yo… —murmuré confundido.

— _¡Cieruu!_ —se escucho en el pasillo, era Lizzy.

—Fue…fue **solo un error**. —dije, alejándome lo más rápido del chico.

El se miraba desconcertado.

Apenas logre llegar a mi escritorio, Lizzy y Alois entraron a l aula.

—Ciel, hemos decidido acompañarte, por hoy. —escuché decir a Trancy.

Yo solo mantuve la miraba sobre mi libro, fingiendo que lo leía, mientras trataba de aclarar mis pensamientos.

—Sí, no estamos acostumbrados a quedarnos dentro de salo, pero, ¡lo haremos por ti! —Dijo alegremente la chica rubia.

—Ciel, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Trancy.

Al parecer Phantomhive seguía en shock.

—_Sí que eres estúpido, Michaelis_. —me maldije mentalmente.

¿En que estaba pensando al hacer esa _clase_ de cosas?

— ¿Eh? A, sí, estoy bien. —Mencionó Ciel, con tono confuso.

— ¿Seguro? —cuestiono Lizzy.

Ciel solo mencionó un _"Sí"_ apagado.

Ralamente eres un enorme idiota, Michaelis.

●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀

●POV Ciel●

_Solo un error…_

Esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza… ¿eso había sido para él?...

¿Y para mí… qué fue?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Ahora él me decía que había sido un error, cuando yo disfrute de sus labios…

Ese sabor tan _**exquisito**_.

—Ciel, ¿estás bien? — escuché preguntarme a Alois.

¿Cuándo había llegado el y Lizzy?

— ¿Eh? A, sí, estoy bien. —Dije, aun con mi voz algo confundida y vaga.

— ¿Seguro? —cuestionó Lizzy.

—Sí. —Dije débilmente.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

.

.

.

El resto del día fue igual, Lizzy y Alois no dejaban de preguntar si me ocurría algo, mientras que yo solo me limitaba a decir que _No_.

Pronto sonó la campana.

Me despedí moviendo la mano, de Lizzy y Alois, mientras caminaba a hacia la salida.

Antes de salir completamente, de todo aquel alboroto en la puerta, me gire un poco y pude ver que el profesor Michaelis me miraba de reojo, igual que yo.

Mire seriamente aquellos _ojos carmín_ y salí de ahí.

.

.

.

Al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que note, Madame Red no estaba.

Me dirigí a la cocina, después de dejar mi mochila sobre el sofá, y pude ver una nota.

**_Ciel, voy a regresar muy tarde, así que no hagas de comer._**

**_Atte.: Madame Red._**

Estaba escrito con letras de color rojo.

Más relajado me senté en el sofá e _intente_ hacer mi tarea.

.

.

.

Confiando en lo que aprendí en la clase, termine mi tarea.

Me recosté sobre el sofá mientras venia a mí, de nuevo, _ese beso_.

Aquella sensación de _bienestar y atracción_ me estaba matando.

Lo más duro fue que jamás había besado a nadie, mi _primer beso_ y solo fue **un error**.

Me lo había pensado durante todo el día ¡ya estaba decidido!

Me enfrentaría a él y le preguntaría a que estaba jugando, de todas formas son un Phantomhive y los Phantomhive no se dejan pisotear por nadie… lo peor es que hoy era viernes… tendría dos días para pensármelo mejor.

—La vas a pagar Michaelis. —Murmuré con seriedad en mis palabras, tan ajeno a mí.

_**Tal vez para él había sido solo un error… pero para mí era mucho más que eso…**_

●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, es más corto que el anterior, pero tenía que quedarse así o el próximo cap. No tendría chiste xD<p>

Les prometo que el próximo habrá más cosas jeje xDD

● ¿Ciel se atreverá a reclamarle algo a Sebastian? -W-

● ¿Por qué Sebastian beso a Ciel? xD

● ¿Acaso sienten atracción entre ellos? O_O

● ¿Dónde diablos esta Madame Red? O.o

● Espero y les gustará el cap. :E

● Muchisimisimesemisimas gracias por darme de un poco de su valioso tiempo y leer este humilde fic xD ¡ya estoy trabajando en otros!

● Creo que soy una adicta a los fic U.U debo ir con Adictofanfic Anónimo T_T

● Por cierto si alguien quiere que lea su fic ¡solo dígamelo! No importa de que anime sea, lo hare con mucho gusto xD

● ¡Dejen su comentarios! Nos vemos ¡Sayonara!

● SebastXciel Forever xD


	7. Chapter 7: Me gustas ¡¿Me gustas!

¡Hola Gente! humana, nekos, ninjas, poseedors de un Death Note, Demonis, mayords etc.…

¡Aquí vengo de nuevo con mi, tan, bonito fic!

Estoy algo inspirada (después de haber ido a una ConAnime, en donde vi un poster yaoi de SebastXciel xDD era hermoso)

Y pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, muchos de ellos me hacen reír mucho y me llenan de inspiración, en verdad los valoro.

●Queda muy claro que Kuroshitsuji No me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso-sama ¬¬ ¡yo sería muy, muy feliz si fuera mío! Bueno aunque sea solo Sebastian xD

Bueno les dejo el Cap. Se llama: Me gustas… ¡¿Me gustas? O.O (Que creatividad ¬¬) los títulos no se me dan muy bien T-T

* * *

><p>●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀<p>

●• POV Sebastian •●

_Lunes, lunes…_

_Maldito lunes…_

¡Al fin era lunes!... lamentablemente.

Suelo ser alguien decidió y veraz… pero hoy no era el caso.

Me sentía como un _adolescente_ tratando de evitar cuanto problema se le ponga en frente.

Resoplé pesadamente, estando **nada **seguro de lo que haría, presionando mis ojos cansados.

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo y salí de mi casa, sin antes darle un "buenos días" a mi pequeño gato, Nir

.

.

.

Presurosamente me incorpore al aula de profesores, como cada lunes.

—Buenos días. —Saludé cordialmente a los presentes.

Recibiendo a cambio un _buenos días_ en grupo.

—Ya estamos todos, ahora, comencemos. —Anunció, el antipático de Claude.

—De acuerdo… Escuche que Phantomhive se desmallo la semana pasada. —Comentó al propósito Hannah, mientras revisaba el esmalte en sus uñas.

— ¡Ash! Otra vez ese muchacho estúpido. —Se quejó Grell.

Se suponía que estas reuniones eran para discutir problemas de indisciplina de los alumnos, no sobre Phantomhive.

—Nada de esto viene al caso. —Dijo Claude autoritariamente.

Todos los presentes comenzaron con el tema correcto.

.

.

.

—_Ah~ _que reuniones tan aburridas ¿no crees Sebast-chan? —Comentó Grell, mientras se estiraba y daba pequeños saltitos.

—Sí. —Contesté, mientras tomaba un poco de café y me dirigía a mi aula.

Entre al aula y por _suerte _aun no llegaba nadie, no estaba de humor para tratar con una bola de adolescentes, _llenos de hormonas_, tan temprano.

Le di otro sorbo a mi café y recosté mi cabeza sobre el asiento intentando relajarme…

.

.

.

Poco a poco avanzaba el tiempo y los alumnos iban llegando… arruinando mi, tan, "_perfecto_" día.

Me levante con seriedad, dispuesto a dar la clase, cuando note que Alois, Elizabeth y Phantomhive entraban al aula.

Sin saber **porque**, me apresuré a evitar cualquier contacto con el peli azulado, como si fuese un adolescente.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, por favor saquen su libro de historia universal. —Anuncié, mientras todo me daban un leve "buenos días" intentando mantenerse despiertos, como _todos _los _**lunes **_

_Lunes, lunes…_

_Maldito lunes…_

—Hoy veremos **"Los cambios sociales a partir de la expansión europea"** —Comencé, escribiendo el tema en el pizarrón.

.

.

.

Las Clases avanzaron más lentas de lo normal, y, por alguna "extraña" razón nunca volteé hacia Phantomhive, como solía hacerlo.

Ahora me encontraba en mi escritorio, esperando a que los alumnos terminaran su trabajo de Fisica-Quimica, intentando leer un libro.

Levemente dirigí mi mirada hacia Phantomhive, quien me miraba fijamente.

Se le veía bastante serio, casi atento a todos mis movimientos… ¿Qué diablos me miraba?

La campana sonó anunciando la hora de salida.

"_Por fin se termino el Lunes" _pensé positivamente.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando el aula, mientras yo guardaba mis cosas en mi maletín.

Dispuesto a retirarme, tras oír la puerta cerrarse, me gire topándome con la única alma, además de la mía, ahí presente… La única y peculiar alma de Phantomhive.

Él mantenía un semblante frío y distante, se notaba la seriedad de la situación a leguas.

Sabía que algún día tenía que decirme algo, así que no me moví de ahí.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Phantomhive? —Pregunté, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras terminaba de cerrar mi portafolio.

●• POV Ciel •●

Me posé enfrente de él, luchando por mantener aquel semblante serio.

Sentía mi corazón casi salirse de mi pecho.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y mis adentros me rogaban a gritos que saliera de ahí.

No, No huiría esta vez, un Phantomhive no _huye_, por más problemática que sea la situación.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Phantomhive? —Preguntó, con tanta indiferencia que me hizo enfurecer más.

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntar como si no pasara nada?

Ya molesto, tome aire y me decidí a hablar.

TODO estaba planeado, había repasado lo que le diría durante todo el fin de semana, no podía fallar.

Había ideado respuestas para toda clase de situaciones… mi plan era _**perfecto**_.

Abrí la boca y…

¡Cometí la mayor estupidez del mundo! ¿Cómo diablos salió eso de mi boca?

●• POV Sebastian •●

Le mire de reojo, el tomó aire y, al parecer, se dispuso a hablar.

Abrió lentamente la boca y dijo…

—Me gustas —Dijo el pequeño con tanta seriedad.

Me quede atónito, sin nada que decir, estaba preparado a para todo –golpes, gritos… ¡para todo!- menos _**"eso"**_

El color de Phantomhive aumento notablemente en cuestión de segundos.

Abrí la boca un par de veces intentando formular, aunque sea, una sola palabra.

—Y-Yo… no… ¡Eso no es lo que iba a decir! —Se quejó, refiriéndose hacia él y no a mí.

Inconsciente mente en mis labios surco una sonrisa traviesa… era una escena bastante cómica.

●• POV Ciel •●

Sentía mi rostro arder.

¿Cómo demonios había dicho eso?

Había _ensayado, _por así decirlo, mucho.

—_Al parecer mi plan no era tan perfecto como yo creía— _me reclamé mentalmente. — Y-Yo… no… ¡Eso no es lo que iba a decir! —Balbuceé como estúpido.

Y el muy maldito de profesor se comenzó a reír.

— ¿Disculpa? — Me Preguntó con incredulidad el mayor ahí presente, con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se me acercaba lentamente.

Por instinto comencé a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, mientras el adulto avanzaba y me alcanzaba cada vez más rápido.

Por alguna extraña razón mis piernas no respondían, pues mi cabeza me decía que saliera corriendo lo más pronto posible, pero no podía hacer nada.

Sentí como los brazos del adulto rodeaban mi cintura por detrás, al ya no poderme alejar a causa de que choque con las bancas, cherre los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué ocurre… _Phantomhive?_—Me susurró al oído.

El sentir su fresco aliento chocar conmigo me hizo perder las fuerzas en todo mi cuerpo, prácticamente dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas, las cuales nunca tocaron el piso, pues el adulto me mantenía de pie con su agarre.

—Y-Yo… —Balbuceé, totalmente cegado.

No podía ver bien, una extraña sensación me hacía perder mis cinco sentidos de golpe.

El adulto comenzó a abrazarme con más fuerza, sentí como si una vibración recorriera todo mi cuerpo y me hacía perder la visibilidad y las fuerzas aun más.

— ¿Acaso… es que tanto _placer_ no te deja estar de pie? —Me preguntó, al sentir como mis, pocas, fuerzas que mantenía se esfumaban por completo.

¿Placer?... Yo jamás había sentido placer… ni siquiera sabía si _esto_ era placer.

—Ya… basta. —Murmuré, intentando, en vano, aclarar mis pensamientos.

Sebastian me giró lentamente, quedando enfrente de él.

Lo miraba borroso, mi vista estaba bastante confundida, al igual que todo lo demás.

El adulto comenzó a acariciar mis labios con su dedo índice, haciéndome estremecer, terminando por meterlo dentro de mi boca.

Todo era demasiado extraño pero, aun así, no podía ni pensar en ello, ya que mi mente estaba ocupada de sensaciones que me aturdían.

Su dedo fue sustituido por, ahora, sus labios que me besaban con exigencia, privándome la respiración.

●• POV Sebastian •●

Lo besé, de nuevo, con un beso exigente que deseaba saborear, de nuevo, eso labios suaves y delicados.

Después, al sentir que el pequeño necesitaba oxigeno, me separe de él, sin mucho ánimo.

Sus labios se veían rojos e hinchados levemente mientras que en su rostro se podía apreciar un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Su respiración era agitada.

Le mire a los ojos y con toda la sinceridad que podía existir en mi humilde cuerpo de humano dije.

—También me gustas. —Le susurré.

Pude apreciar la sorpresa en sus grandes orbes azules, junto con un toque de satisfacción.

Sin dudarlo lo besé de nuevo.

El chico cedió.

No me importaba nada, ni siquiera el ser descubiertos, pues, al estar junto a él, pocas cosas importaban.

_Lunes, lunes…_

_Bendito y maravilloso lunes…_

●• POV ? •●

—A Ciel le gusta… —Susurró _**él**_con sorpresa.

—…El profesor Sebastian. —Concluyó _**ella**_totalmente confundida.

●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀ ●⁰•₀

Jojojo… ¡Aquí concluye este capítulo!

Creo que este cap. Fue más largo que el anterior ¿no?

●No se a ustedes, ¡pero a mí me encanto este cap.! Quede muy satisfecha con los resultados. Creo que ver ese poster me sirvió de mucho –W-

● ¿Les gusto el cap.?

● ¿Qué pasara con Sebastian y Ciel?

●Ciel es bastante distraído, mira que confesar eso, en vez de su _"reclamo" _

● ¿Quiénes serán los que sabes que Ciel y Sebastian se _entienden? _xD

Jajaja siempre quise poner algo así xD

●Lo sé, a veces doy algo de miedo –x- pero lo hago con mucho cariño

●Espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¡Esperen la conti!

¡Nos vemos!

Si hay faltas de ortografía, mis más sinceras disculpas T-T

**¡Besos de cortesía de Sebastian para todas**, _y si hay algún hombre_ ¡Pues también!, **La casa invita! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: La promesa

¡Hola!... Queridas, amadas y valoradas lectoras.

¡Así es! Soy yo de nuevo trayendo la actualización a mi fic.

Me alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior :)

Les confieso que es la primera vez que escribo algo yaoi, así como lo leen, este es mi primer fic yaoi y el capitulo anterior fue el primero en el que me acerco más a lo yaoi.

Creo que no se me da tan mal xD

De antemano les agradezco sus lindos comentarios, en verdad los aprecio, agradezco sus recomendaciones, me hacen mejor escritora y mejoran la presentación del fic. ^^

●Bueno ¬¬… Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es totalmente propiedad de Yana Toboso-sama T-T

Creo que nos obligan a escribir esto en cada capítulo solo para hacernos sufrir TT-TT.

Bueno, bueno basta de parloteo les dejo el capitulo, espero y les guste.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué demonios ocurría?<em>

Me separé lentamente de Sebastian e intente obtener oxigeno, cordura y lo más importante… algo _coherente_ en todo esto.

Intenté articular algo, en vano, ante todo aquel,… extraño, asunto.

Sebastian pareció captar toda la confusión existente en mí.

—Perdona si te confundí —Se disculpó con ese tono tan suyo: aterciopelado y elegante.

Le miré irónico, aun sin saber que decir.

—No, yo estoy bien. —Articulé entrecortadamente.

Sentía mis mejillas arder, todo esto era tan embarazoso.

En cambió a él pareció agradarle la situación pues trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Sabes… Esto no es normal. —Mencioné de la nada.

Él frunció el seño con desconcierto pero, poco después, la sonrisa volvió a él.

Se le veía complacido, casi como si le gustara, con mi reacción.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?... No entiendo nada. —Mencioné, depresivamente, con ansiedad comenzando a dar pequeñas vueltas, de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer.

—Tranquilo. —Susurró el adulto colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Qué me tranquilice? —Cuestione histéricamente. —Por favor… Se _supone_ que soy un hombre y a los hombres les gustan _las chicas_ ¿no? —Solté desesperado dándole énfasis a **«Supone ››** y a **«chicas››**, tenía bien en claro esa idea.

Sebastian asintió quedadamente, se apreciaba la frustración en su rostro, al parecer él tampoco sabía que decir.

—Lo siento, es solo que… —Dije aun confundido.

En mi mente nada era claro. Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas y sentía nauseas.

Realmente no entendía todo lo que ocurría.

En mi había confusión, frustración y cierta pizca de satisfacción que no iba al caso.

—Ciel… creo que te he asustado, me disculpo, lo mejor será dejar esto al _olvido_. —Soltó de repente el mayor.

Me aturdí en seguida y las nauseas aumentaron.

— ¡No, espera! —Dije aterrado. No quería, ni de broma, que él se alejara de mí. —Yo… **no quiero** dejar esto. —Dije un poco apenado.

Si es que había un algo.

—Es solo que… no lo entiendo. Tú eres un hombre apuesto, fuerte, elegante… ¿por qué fijarse en _«alguien››_ como yo? —Dije desesperado dejándome caer sobre una butaca, tanta confusión comenzaba a marearme.

Dirigí levemente mi mirada hacia Sebastian, quería ver su reacción.

Su rostro estaba sorprendido pero pronto esa expresión fue sustituida por una de desconcierto y diversión, él se empeñaba en reprimir esa sonrisa traviesa.

—Así que… Te preocupa que un hombre apuesto, fuerte y elegante se fije en ti… ¿y no que ese tipo resulte ser un psicópata pervertido mucho mayor que tu he? —Dijo divertido, sentándose a un lado de mí, parecía disfrutar mucho la situación. — ¡Vamos, Ciel! Soy nueve años mayor que tú ¿eso no te asusta ni un poquito? —Preguntó confundido sin retirar el semblante divertido de su rostro.

—No realmente. —Respondí atentó a su reacción.

Sebastian soltó a reír incontrolablemente.

— ¡No te rías de mi! —Le acusé poniéndome de pie.

Si algo odiaba era que se burlaran de mí, no lo soportaba.

Sebastian al parecer no quería ceder.

— ¡Me voy! —Dije dándome media vuelta, no era lo más maduro que podía hacer pero no tenía opción, dispuesto a marcharme.

Antes de poder escaparme Sebastian me tomo del hombro, aun riendo, con delicadeza, como si no quisiera romperme.

—No me rio de ti, solo no esperaba esa respuesta de ti. —Me explicó, prácticamente obligándome a sentarme, pero no en la silla sino sobre él, en sus piernas, esta vez. —Jamás dices algo que pueda esperarme. Es como si supieras exactamente como tomarme por sorpresa. —Dijo colocándome de manera que quedara de frente a él.

—Solo digo lo que pienso. —Dije un poco apenado.

Sobre todo en la ocasión de mi _«reclamo››_, ni siquiera yo me esperaba eso.

—Ciel. —Me llamó, mi nombre con su voz aterciopelada y elegante sonaba tan bien. —Se que nada de esto es correcto, ni un poquito, pero… ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? —Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Me vi obligado a desviar la mirada pues, si seguía observando el carmín de sus ojos, sabía que terminaría colapsando.

_**« ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?››**_ retumbaba en mi mente una y otra vez aturdiendo mis cinco sentidos.

—Te refieres…a… a ser… —balbuceé como estúpido. Las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta, asfixiándome, antes de poder creérmelas. — A ser… novios… —Dije aclarándome la garganta en varias ocasiones.

—Sí. —Dijo él tan elegantemente que casi me mareé de solo pensarlo.

No era realmente lo que esperaba escuchar.

Mi ideal no era hacerme novio de mi profesor pero, si de algo estaba totalmente seguro, no había nada mejor que eso.

— ¿Entonces… que dices? —Me susurró al oído el adulto.

Mi piel se estremeció con el simple contacto de su aliento.

—Claro. —Murmuré, apenas audible, totalmente desorientado.

Sebastian tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y junto nuestros labios en un cálido beso, pude sentir sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa, que después fue tomando más y más intensidad.

.

.

.

Ese día me había convertido en lo más incorrecto de lo incorrecto… la pareja de mi profesor -nueve años mayor que yo, del sexo masculino y el más apuesto que mis ojos habían contemplado- Sebastian.

Sebastian se había ofrecido a llevarme a casa, a lo que no me permitió negarme, en su flameante auto negro, perfectamente en armonía con él.

En cambio yo, desentonaba totalmente con el auto y el conducto, solo era un muchacho común y corriente, bastante desnutrido, y sin ningún atractivo.

Cuando bajamos de auto varias miradas, femeninas, se fijaron sobre Sebastian, que se veía más apuesto de lo normal, con bastante interés.

No pude evitar sentirme, aun más, inferior.

Abrí la puerta de entrada con mis llaves, que al parecer no se querían quedar quietas, las manos me temblaban.

—Pasa. —Le dije a Sebastian. —Madame Red, el Profesor Sebastian está aquí. —Anuncié entrando a la casa.

De la nada apareció Madame Red, ya eran casi dos días desde que no la veía.

—Ho, ¡Pero qué sorpresa! —Dijo ella.

Se veía bastante nerviosa, casi ansiosa.

—Buenas tardes, Madame Red. —Le saludó Sebastian, besando su mano, cosa que no me gusto pero no podía negarme a ello.

—Vamos, pasen. —Nos dijo la peli rojiza, conduciéndonos a la sala.

Los tres nos sentamos en los sillones.

Los adultos se dedicaron a charlar un buen rato, yo me limite a observar a Madame Red se veía bastante nerviosa.

Sus ojos demostraban lo ansiosa que estaba y parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar tanto que algunas palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

Después de una hora Sebastian se marcho, no sin antes dirigirme una breve mirada cálida.

Estaba dispuesto a dirigirme directamente a mi habitación pero no pude evitar la curiosidad.

—Disculpe, Madame Red, ¿Le ocurre algo? —Le pregunté con cautela y bastante interés.

—Pero no seas tontito, muchacho, estoy bien, no ocurre nada. —Dijo alegremente mostrándome una enorme sonrisa. —Ven, vamos a comer. —Me dijo arrastrándome hasta la cocina.

Quien la viese juraría que estaba feliz de la vida pero _eso_ es lo que me hacía sospechar que algo andaba mal.

Centre mi atención en sus manos que temblaban incontrolablemente. Con cautela dirigí mi vista hasta sus ojos, sin que se percatara de ello.

Sus rojizos orbes expresaban lo contrario que sus acciones, se mantenían ansiosos y proclamaban romper en llanto.

No pude evitarlo aunque Madame Red no fuese la mejor tía del mundo en verdad la apreciaba y me dolía verle así… era como si su vida corriera peligro se veía totalmente asustada.

—Oye, Ciel, ¿Crees que le guste a Sebastian? —Me pregunto centrando su atención en mí, mientras preparaba al parecer una tarta.

De inmediato supe que no se refería exactamente al postre que preparaba.

No supe que responder.

—Por supuesto. —Murmuré con dolor bien escondido entre mis palabras.

Madame Red era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en toda mi vida, eran pocos los hombres que no la pretendían.

Aunque jamás comprendí porque nunca se caso, se que aun mantenía esa ilusión. Era como si esperara a que el amor de su vida regresara, totalmente desconocido para mí.

—Sabes… Por Sebastian dejaría mi ilusión a que el amor de mi vida regresara. —Comentó. Sentí mi pecho arder.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Madame Red amara a Sebastian.

—Pero parece que a ninguno de los dos les importo. —Dijo amargamente preparando con rudeza el pastel.

—Madame Red… ¿Quién es el amor de su vida? —Le pregunté temeroso.

Jamás había tenido una charla de verdad con mi propia tía, era realmente interesante, sentí la necesidad de saberlo, sentía como si yo conociera a esa persona.

Ella sonrió.

—Es la mejor persona del mundo, el más apuesto y bondadoso de los hombres. Es todo un caballero… mi sueño incumplido. —Murmuró atenta a mi reacción. —Algún día… algún día te diré su nombre. —Susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Ese día… moriré. —Prometió.

Me quede helado.

—Desgraciadamente se que él no volverá… ni por mi ni por nadie… el ya no volverá. —Agregó con la mirada perdida.

Sonaba tan nostálgica… casi melancólica.

Un escalofrío surco mi espalda y supe que ese día se acercaba… el día en que Madame Red me diría el nombre de su amado… el día en que ella moriría.

El día en que todo terminaba.

Decidí dejar a un lado esos macabros pensamiento ¡por favor, tenía el más increíble de los novios!

Centre toda mi atención a pensar en Sebastian

Y seguí con mi agitado día.

* * *

><p>●… Hoy no tengo mucho que decir. U.U<p>

● ¿Qué le ocurre a Madame Red?

● ¿Serán problemas?

● ¿La promesa se cumplirá?

● ¡Nos vemos! Adiós xD


	9. Chapter 9: Secretito

¡Hola! ~

He vuelto, ¡o si!

Muchisimesemisimas gracias por sus comentarios, los amo xD.

Perdón por no haber actualizado pronto pero tengo dos razones muy buenas para excusarme xD

1ra: ¡No tengo internet! T-T lo que me hace desdichada y me retrasa en la actualización.

2da: ¡Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic! Así como lo leen, aun no lo público, solo que no es de Sebast x Ciel esta vez será de Rin y Len Kagamine de vocaloid. Para quien les guste vocaloid, espero que a más de una, les avisare cuando lo publique, creo que está quedando decente xD.

Bueno, ya que termine de dar mis validas razones, pondré lo que marca la ley, y me desgracia la vida… T-T

●Quiero confesar ante todos los presentes… ¡Que Kuroshitsuji **NO** es mío! T-T Así como lo leen, Kuroshitsuji es totalmente propiedad de Yana Toboso-sama, soy su fan, solo la historia me perteneces, y creo que hago un buen trabajo C:

De acuerdo ¬¬, después de mis fuertes declaraciones, ¡ya viene el capitulo! Titulado…_secretito_

* * *

><p>9:30 a.m.<p>

Era la hora de clases, claro está.

Me encontraba sentado en mi lugar correspondiente, en compañía de los rubios Alois y Elizabeth, intentando concentrarme, aunque sea un poquito.

Todo lo que llevaba de la mañana me la había pasado viendo a Sebastian.

Lo miraba y no lo creía… Sebastian era **mi **novio, el solo hecho de pensarlo me estremecía y me cortaba la respiración.

— ¡De acuerdo, ya me arte! —Susurró con molestia, mi rubio amigo, Alois.

Tardé unos segundos en procesar lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté inocente, dejando de ver, a regañadientes, a mi _querido _profesor.

— ¡Vamos! No te hagas el inocente. —Contestó Lizzy, dándome un merecido golpecito en el hombro.

Mi gesto era de desconcierto, no entendía nada… _que raro. _

—No sirve que lo ocultes… —Dijo con una sonrisa picara el rubio.

—Lo sabemos _**Todo **_—Concluyó Lizzy.

Me aterré ¿A qué se refería con todo?

Tragué grueso, ahora la clase sonaba lejana.

— ¿A qué se refieren, chicos? —Pregunté nervioso, con una sonrisa forzada.

Los rubios se miraron el uno al otro y segundos después una sonrisa surco sus rosados labios.

—Sabemos que tu y… —Dijo Lizzy con sonriendo maliciosamente.

—el profesor Sebastian… —Continuó de inmediato Alois de la misma manera que Lizzy.

—Se _entienden_. —Concluyeron los dos al unísono, en apenas un leve susurro.

_¿Entienden? _No estaba seguro de que fuese la palabra correcta pero sonaba tan… comprometedoramente _sucia _que me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

Lizzy soltó a reír, se veía bastante bonita, sus rubios cabellos parecían como si brillaran adornando su cálida sonrisa y sus orbes jade destellaban alegría, era una muñequita… ¡exacto! ella era tan grácil y cálida como una pequeña muñequita.

—Yo… No sé qué decir. —Dije depresivamente.

Lo que provocó que la risa de mi agradable amiga aumentara.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron? —Pregunté aterrado al pensar que alguien más, alguien al que no le agrade mucho, lo supiera.

—No te preocupes, nadie más lo sabe. —Me tranquilizó Alois, acariciando mi cabello tiernamente.

Me sentí extraño, casi como si yo fuese un pequeño niño indefenso.

—Digamos que solo los oímos por casualidad. —Dijo pícaramente Lizzy.

Intentaba ordenar bien mis pensamientos antes de hablar, no quería herirlos.

—Se que no es necesario, pero, me gustaría que lo guardaran en secreto. —Dije con cautela debatiéndome en si eran o no las palabras correctas.

Los rubios permanecieron inmóviles, por un momento creí que lo había herido, pero pude ver, unos segundos después, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—No te preocupes. —Susurró Lizzy, guiñando el ojo derecho.

—Sera nuestro _secretito_. —Susurró Alois pícaramente mirándome… peligrosamente.

—Basta, Alois. —Dijo Lizzy con una sonrisa, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Alois. —Ciel ya no está disponible. —Dijo con fingida depresión.

—Eso no quita que _nos_ guste. —Señaló Alois.

Me sonrojé pero mostré una sonrisa, eso era halagador.

Los rubios volvieron a reír.

Nos volvimos a la clase e intenté concentrarme un poco más.

Exacto… eso era.

Sebastian era mi _secretito_, bastante cursi pero reconfortante.

Jamás había tenido un secretito y menos de tal magnitud.

La campana para salir al receso se hizo presente y todos, bueno, casi todos salieron del aula.

Estábamos ahí Lizzy, Alois y yo.

—Joven Phantomhive, le noté distraído, debe quedarse aquí. —Me dijo autoritariamente Sebastian.

Antes me hubiese aterrado, pero de cierta forma me sentía cómodo con todo esto.

—No se preocupe… _sensei —_dijo Lizzy, saliendo del aula.

Sebastian se veía desconcertado.

—Sera nuestro secretito. —Dijo burlonamente Alois, guiñándome un ojo.

El rubio también salió del aula.

— ¿Cómo es que saben…? —Dijo Sebastian confundido.

—No tengo idea. —Murmuré.

—No importa. —Agregó Sebastian, cerrando la puerta del aula.

Se acercó lentamente a mí.

Me mordí el labio, de impaciencia, sabía muy bien lo que venía.

— ¿Asustado? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante, rodeando mi cintura con sus grandes brazos.

—Ni un poquito. —Susurré siguiendo el juego.

Miré los ojos carmín de Sebastian brillar más que nunca, mientras me levantaba y me depositaba sobre su escritorio, bastante cómodo, y comenzaba la _clase _de hoy… una serie de apasionados besos, a los que no me negué.

Cada contacto, por más mínimo que fuese, me hacia estremecer.

Sus labios dulces y amargos a la vez me hacían olvidar en donde estaba, solo importaba él.

Me aterraba el saber que terminaría acostumbrándome a todo esto y que en cualquier momento Sebastian me dijese que ya no le importaba… pero cada beso exigente que me arrancaba de los labios hacia esfumarse toda clase de pensamientos.

Sebastian besaba mis labios mientras yo acariciaba su cabello negro.

—Pronto…será… tu cumpleaños. —Pronunció mi _secretito _entre besos.

Apenas y logré escucharle, mi mente estaba bloqueada por aquel sabor exquisito de sus labios.

—Lo… sé. —Dije con voz pausada a causa de mi agitada respiración. —Pero aun faltan dos meses. —Comenté separándome de él y mirándole a los ojos.

—Tus quince años… deben ser especiales. —Dijo con una sonrisa, que no pude interpretar, de todas las formas posibles… excepto decente.

Le miré confundido, él me atrajo, aun más, a su cuerpo aun estando yo sobre el escritorio.

—Como es un cumpleaños especial… te daré lo que _desees _—Dijo acariciando mis labios con su dedo índice.

Sabía muy bien lo que seguía después de ese _procedimiento, _acariciar mis labios, pues era su _juego _favorito.

—no… no lo sé. —Dije aturdido, sus caricias eran demasiado para mi débil cuerpo.

—Piénsalo. —Dijo terminando el procedimiento.

Metió su dedo en mi boca, como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —Le pregunté interesado.

Solía hacerlo muy seguido.

— Porque así mi _Bocchan _se ve inocente. —Murmuró antes de sustituir su dedo por sus ardientes labios.

— ¿Bocchan? —Pregunte desconcertado.

—Así es, tú eres mi amo, mi joven amo. —Expresó con una sonrisa. —Ve a comer algo… _bocchan _—Dijo maliciosamente plantándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla y bajándome del escritorio con delicadeza. —Y piensa _muy _bien tu regalo. —Agregó antes de que yo saliera del aula.

Al salir pude ver a mis rubios amigos _ocupados, _se besaban. No me sorprendí, ellos solían hacerlo muy seguido, quien los viese juraba que ellos eran novios, pero no era así.

La primera vez que los vi creí que eran pareja, pero ellos me explicaron sus _motivos. _Según ellos, ya que compartían cierto amor por mí, eran muy parecidos por lo que, para no aburrirse, _jugaban _a ser pareja.

Sonaba infantil y extraño… pero pensándolo bien yo tampoco hacia cosas muy cuerdas.

— ¡Por aquí, Ciel! —Gritó Lizzy, mientras acariciaba la mano de Alois.

Yo solo me acerqué a ellos y me senté a su lado.

Debía pensar, muy bien, lo que quería para mi cumpleaños… debía ser especial e inolvidable.

**Sebastian, **claro está, pero él se empeñaría en que eso ya lo tengo.

Pensé un buen rato pero nada llegaba a mi mente.

Dejé el asunto a un lado y me dediqué a conversar con mis raros amigos rubios.

Mi regalo debía ser como mi _secretito _delicioso, encantador… y _**prohibido**_

* * *

><p>● ¡Kyaaa! –w-<p>

● ¿Qué querrá Ciel de regalo? No creo que sea algo muy decente.

●Alois y Lizzy son muy raros… A que sí. XD

● ¡Muy pronto viene lo más interesante y cruel del fic! Ha, ha xDD

●Em… ¿Qué más?...

_**¿Comentario?**_

OwO


	10. Chapter 10: Te deseo

¡Konnichi wa!

¡Sí, sí, lo siento! Disculpen la demora pero no se me ocurría como iniciar este capítulo y no quería darles un asco de continuación, ustedes de merecen algo decente xD

Si… ¡Por fin he salido de vacaciones!

Eso significa más tiempo para Daymin… y eso nos lleva a ¡más tiempo para hacer los capítulos de _**En donde nadie escucha**_!

También he comenzado un Diario, leí que es bueno para desahogarte y creo que si funciona. Se los recomiendo hagan su propio CCS (Control Cronológico de Sentimientos) En verdad funciona.

Ok…

●Kuroshitsuji, incluyendo sus personajes, NO me pertenece… todos son propiedad de Yana Toboso-Sama, mis respetos hacia ella.

Antes de seguir quiero dar un mensaje… posiblemente haya lemon en algún capitulo siguiente… bueno lo más seguro es que si haya jeje.

Sera mi primer Lemon por lo que quiero tomar tiempo para escribirlo, así que lo empezare mañana mismo para no retrasar la historia, espero y sean consientes de que es el primero así que no esperen algo súper mega increíble ¡haré lo que pueda!... Me basare en los miles de lemons que he leído jeje.

Ahora si ¡El capitulo! Titulado… Te deseo –w-

* * *

><p>—Ah~ —Bostecé con cansancio poniéndome en marcha hacia la escuela.<p>

Era un frió día de invierno, el primer día de diciembre, por lo que llevaba una pequeña bufanda azul, insuficiente para el violento frio que hacía.

_Ya diciembre_… sólo faltaba 13 días para mi cumpleaños.

Me alegraba saber eso, entre más años cumpliera Sebastian tendría menos razones para dejarme, pues ya sería más maduro, pero me entristecía el saber que mis padres no estaría conmigo.

Resoplé sintiendo el frió entumecer mis piernas pero, aun así, seguí avanzando.

— ¡Ciel! —Escuché un grito detrás de mí, instantes después, unas manos rodearon mi cintura en un pequeño abrazo.

Primero deseé que fuese Sebastian pero esa no era su voz.

Me giré y era Alois mostrándome una sonrisa.

—Ah… Alois, hola. —Le saludé amablemente, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

—Demasiado frío ¿no crees? —Comenzó el rubio caminando a un costado de mi. —Si no te cuidas dañaras tu salud. —Me advirtió con enojo al ver la diminuta bufanda azul.

Yo sólo asentí.

Todo el trayecto fue una charla sobre el clima, charla que Alois llevaba pues yo sólo me limitaba a asentir o decir un par de «Si» cuando era necesario.

Rápido llegamos a la escuela y entramos al aula. En donde, ya, Elizabeth nos esperaba con una taza de té caliente, pues era aun temprano.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —Nos saludó la rubia entregándonos los vasitos desechables con el té. — ¡Pero Ciel Phantomhive! Te enfermeras si no te cubres más. —Me recriminó la rubia a gritos, para mi buena suerte no había nadie a demás de nosotros, pues todos estaban en la cafetería comprando algo caliente.

La rubia tenía un gran abrigo rosado, muy cálido, y unos guantes a juego con el abrigo.

—Sí, ya entendí, no sean exagerados. —Dije con recelo, girando mi cabeza a un lado con fingida indignación cruzando mis brazos.

—Nada de exageración. Los jóvenes tienen razón, Ciel. —Escuché detrás de mí la melodiosa y aterciopelada voz de Sebastian, y sentí como sus grandes manos se posaban sobre mi cabeza en una cálida, pero discreta, caricia, nada comparada con el _**"otro tipo"**_ de caricias.

Me apené y sonrojé de inmediato, lo supe porque los rubios me miraban con picardía.

—Lo ves, Ciel, enfermaras pronto si no te cuidas. —Repitió Alois, cruzándose de manos como una madre preocupada.

De inmediato tuve un vago recuerdo de mamá recriminándome por no ponerme un suéter en invierno, se enojaba y cruzaba sus brazos hasta que yo no obedeciera, lo cual hacia rápido.

—Sí, ya entendí. —Repetí apenado.

La campana sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, por lo que Sebastian tuvo que soltarme y alejarse de mí.

Era un poco deprimente que Sebastian y yo tuviésemos que ocultar nuestra relación, aunque jamás le exigiría más a él… pues me daba todo lo que yo necesitaba, **todo** **lo que deseara**.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, comencemos la clase de hoy… —Comenzó Sebastian como todos los días.

Se veía tan apuesto y elegante, no había ningún ángulo por el que no se mirase así.

—_El_ _profesor Sebastian es tan~ guapo._ —Escuché susurrar a una niña de la clase, a otra.

—_Seguro, Mimiko-Chan._ —Le afirmo la otra.

Era molesto escucharlas todos los días… ¡El era mío y no tenían derecho a mirarlo!

Bueno… si lo tiene, pues es el profesor y no necesariamente es mío del todo.

—_Pz ~ Chicas._ —Les llamo otra, esta vez Lizzy y Alois pusieron atención.

—Pongan atención a este procedimiento… —Aun Sebastian explicaba la clase, pero se me era imposible poner atención con esas arpías alagándole a mis espaldas.

— _¿Qué ocurre, Sujo-Chan? _—Le preguntó una entre susurros.

—_Escuché que Sebastian-Sensei tiene una relación con la profesora Annafeloz Hannah_—Concluyó Sujo.

Sentí una enorme ira, ganas de arrojarme sobre esas chicas y decirles que Sebastian era mío y que no tenía ninguna relación con Annafeloz- sensei.

—_Era de esperarse, Hannah-sensei es muy hermosa y está muy __**«bien»**__ desarrollada_ —Susurró otra señalando sus pechos. Pues la profesora Hannah si algo tenía grande eran esas dos enormes razones._ — no me sorprende en lo absoluto. _—Dijo con indiferencia.

Definitivamente se estaban excediendo, me di cuenta de que ya ni siquiera estaba tomando nota.

—Ciel… tranquilízate. —Me susurró Lizzy.

Yo solamente asentí no muy convencido.

—_No me imagino las cosas que han de hacer juntos… se imagina lo monos que serán sus hijos. —_Concluyo una de las chicas con felicidad y estrellitas en los ojos.

La sangre se me subió a la cabeza, sentí que pronto explotaría.

—Ya cierren la boca, arpías. —Dijo Alois de la nada dando una palmada.

Haciendo que las chicas se callaran y cedieran sus risitas tontas.

Le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento a mi rubio amigo.

Y él susurro un _de nada._

La clase transcurrió normal, a excepción de que no me podía concentrar…

La señorita Hannah era muy hermosa, en exceso desarrollada, y derrochaba presencia, era imposible no verla.

Era muy fácil que **«**_**Cualquier hombre»**_Se fijara en ella… incluyendo a Sebastian.

_¿Y si Sebastian se fijase en ella…?_

_¿Dónde quedaría yo?_

_Yo no era nada a comparación de ella… ella era simplemente… perfecta. _

_Así de fácil… _

—Te esperamos afuera, Ciel. —Me dijo Alois, saliendo de la mano de Lizzy.

Me sorprendí, el aula estaba vacía.

Al parecer el receso había comenzando y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Me mordí el labio recriminarme mentalmente por tortúrame de esa manera, era cruel, pero el ruido de la puerta cerrarse me atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Me preguntó Sebastian, tomando asiento en la misma mesita que yo, acariciando mi mejilla.

Estaba dispuesto a decir que no…

—Sebastian… ¿Te gusta la profesora Hannah? —Pregunté con voz apagada.

— ¿Gustarme? —Preguntó con duda Sebastian, totalmente confundido y sorprendido, dejando de tocar mi mejilla y poniéndose serio. —No creo que ese sea el término correcto. —Desvió.

—Sólo respóndeme. —Dije asustado, comencé a creer que sí.

Sebastian sonrió, mirándome a los ojos con esos orbes carmesí.

—Mira, Ciel, una cosa es que la profesora Hannah me parezca una mujer bonita, por así decirlo, y una muy diferente que me guste. —Respondió dejándome en blanco.

—Eso no me responde nada. —Dije aun con duda.

—De acuerdo, planteémoslo así: Hannah es hermosa, sí, pero es mi compañera y le conozco desde hace años, por lo que se muchas cosas de ella, demasiadas con las que podría conquistarla y hasta hacer que me odiase o me amara. —Dijo él con sinceridad. — ¿No te parece que si me gustara ya hubiera intentado algo con ella? —Me cuestionó, le miré aun con duda y antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta él siguió. —En cambió a ti... tu no sólo me gustas… tu me atraes, me encantas, me fascinas, me hacer perder la cordura con facilidad. Siento tantas cosas por ti que jamás terminaría, y sin conocerte demasiado… Ciel… yo te amo. —Concluyó dejándome sin habla.

_Sí… quería creerlo… no sólo creerlo… eso ya lo había hecho desde el momento en que le dije que sí. _

En ese momento, al ver que no iba a decir nada, Sebastian se abalanzó hacia mí para darme un beso en los labios con cautela.

— ¿Te quedo claro? —Me preguntó dulcemente juntando su frente con la mía, mirándome a los ojos.

Yo sólo sentí apenado.

—Y para que lo sepas… ni todas las mujeres más bellas del mundo le llegan ni a los talones, _Bocchan. _—Dijo con una sonrisa volviéndome a besar.

—Eres un tonto. —Murmuré con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Tú tonto, sólo tuyo… —Susurró Sebastian. — ¿Tienes frío? —Me preguntó acurrucándome entre sus brazos.

—Ya no. — Dije sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Quiero pedirte un favor. —Me dijo. Yo sólo le miré atento. —Quiero que te protejas más, Ciel, ponte un suéter, no quiero que te de un ataque de asma. —Insistió en el asunto.

— ¡De acuerdo! Pero deja de regañarme, pronto será mi cumpleaños, debo recibir regalos y felicitaciones, no regaños. —Dije asiendo un puchero, ya me había hartado de escuchar eso todo el día.

—Claro… y ahora que lo mencionas ¿Ya sabes que quieres de cumpleaños? —Me preguntó, de inmediato me arrepentí de haber renegado.

—Eh… yo. —balbuceé como estúpido.

¡Claro que lo sabia!

Ya tenía un mes que lo había pensado… pero no se lo diría… no era algo que le pudiese pedir… era vergonzoso. Debía excusarme rápido.

Sebastian me miro como diciendo _"¿y luego?" _

—Yo… quiero… un… yo… —No podía pensar bien, pues las escenas, nada decentes, pasaban por mi cabeza bloqueándome la capacidad de pensar y razonar. —quiero un… ¡un pastel! —Dije de la nada fingiendo entusiasmo.

— ¿Un pastel? —Preguntó con decepción e ironía. —Creo que eso es algo que todo los cumpleañeros tienen. —Se burló.

Mi cabeza a un era indecente.

—Pero… eso es lo que quiero. —Dije entrecortadamente, intentando alejar esas imágenes.

—Sabes… Eres un pésimo mentiroso. —Me susurró al oído, dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello.

—No…no se dé que hablas. —Dije con dificultad.

Sebastian se posó sobre mí, aun estando en la pequeña banquita, obligándome a recostarme en lo que quedaba de asiento.

Posó sus manos a un costado de mí y se agachó para besarme.

Esta vez era diferente, era más exigente y peligroso, pues acercaba su cuerpo presionándolo sobre él mío.

De nuevo esas escenas me vinieron a la mente bloqueándome por completo.

Sebastian se fue directo a mi cuello, para besarlo… se sentía bien.

—Ah… Sebastian…—Dejé escapar en un suspiro.

Mi respiración se estaba acelerando muy rápido mientras Sebastian me acariciaba las piernas por encima de la ropa.

Estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía pensar con claridad… sólo quería ese regalo… quería llegar más lejos, ya me había hartado de simples carisias… quería _**más**_.

—Seguiré haciéndolo hasta que no me digas que es lo que _**deseas**_. —Insistió, ahora lamiendo mi cuello, retirando poco a poco la bufanda azul.

—Yo… Ah… Yo te quiero a ti. —Deje escapar, cegado por las sensaciones.

— ¿Qué más?... eso ya lo tienes… vamos Ciel… ¿Qué deseas? —Insistía entre besos apasionados.

—Yo… —Articulé. Sebastian comenzó a meter su mano bajo mi playera blanca para acariciar mi espalda, dejándome en blanco por unos segundos y despertando en mí el deseo de que siguiera. —Yo… ¡Te deseo a ti, Sebastian! —Dije fuertemente, con un significado diferente… yo le deseaba… deseaba su cuerpo… le deseaba entero.

—Si así es…lo tendrás. —Susurró Sebastian, poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a sentarme.

Por primera vez, en muchos años, deseé que mi cumpleaños llegara pronto… muy, muy pronto.

* * *

><p>● ¡Ahhh! Pero que pervertido es Ciel… y Sebastian no se le queda atrás.<p>

●Segurísimo que en el próximo capítulo habrá Lemon, o sí.

●Espero y les gustara el capitulo… ¡porque a mi si!

●Muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de su valioso tiempo y dedicarlo a leer este fic… en verdad se los agradezco.

●Estamos a tan sólo dos capítulos de que se terminé la felicidad… y venga lo emocionante y dramaturgo de esto… nyajajaja

●Bueno ahora si las dejo… ¡adiós! Hasta el próximo cap.

**¿Comentario?**

**(^○^)/**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fiesta de cumpleaños

~La verdad es que no estoy segura de querer hacer esto~

¡¿A quién quiero engaña? Pero por supuesto que quiero hacerlo pero me da algo de pena… ~mi primer Lemon~ O/O.

Espero y me haya quedado decente… ~en verdad lo espero~

Eso se los dejo a ustedes, juzguen. ›○‹

Em… ya no quiero decir nada más… O/O.

P.D. Kuroshitsuji no es mío, todo es propiedad de Yana Toboso-sama xD

* * *

><p>Y al fin era 14 de diciembre…<p>

La verdad es que apenas era la 1:23 de la mañana, 14 de diciembre, por alguna extraña razón el adolescente no conseguía dormir… no podía dormir.

Se despertaba cada media hora, eso no era lo mejor que podía hacer claro estaba.

"_Duerme mucho, es una orden" _

Aun el consejo descarado y lujurioso que había recibido por parte de su _queridísimo _ profesor resonaba en su, no muy sana, mente.

_Dentro de unas pocas horas me entregaré a él… _¿Qué tan extraño sonaba eso?

Me sonrojé, lo pude sentir pues mis mejillas ardían, así que jale una almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cara.

Me lo estaba pensando mucho, y no era para menos… ¡Tendría a Sebastian **totalmente**! No era algo que pasará muy seguido, o mejor dicho jamás había pasado.

—Estúpido Sebastian. —Murmuré con enojo, aun cubriendo mi rostro con la blanca almohada.

_¿Quién diablos se creía Sebastian como para ponerme así?_

_¿Quién era para perturbar mi salud mental?_

_¿Para atentar contra mí autocontrol y mi desesperado intento por reprimir esos deseos __**No decentes**__?_

Ahora el sonrojo era insoportable, casi podía jurar que salía humo de mis rosadas mejillas.

—Tal vez… —No, era claro. —Lo estoy pensando mucho.

Pero dentro, en lo más profundo de mi vacío ser… tenía miedo, pero no de ese miedo que te hace huir o llorar, no, este era diferente, era una especie de miedo… ¿satisfactorio? _Será esa la palabra correcta…_

Miré por enésima vez el pequeño reloj digital que tenía sobre un pequeño buró, marcaba las 4:34 de la mañana.

Qué rápido avanzaba el tiempo, de nuevo un estremecimiento me abordo de repente, esta vez simplemente me coloque bocabajo y cerré los ojos con fuerza… tendría un **largo **día y no quería arruinarlo con alguna siesta involuntaria. … no en los brazos de Sebastian.

…

El chillante y molesto sonido del despertador me atrajo bruscamente a la realidad obligándome a abrir los ojos e intentar cambiarme.

Miré por la ventana mientras buscaba mi uniforme en el enorme guardarropa, lo encontré pronto, era un día hermoso, aunque estuviese nevando, había una especia de sensación cálida en el aíre.

Tomé mi uniforme y una toalla y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha.

…

No tarde mucho en salir y dirigirme a la cocina.

—Hoy te levantaste temprano. —Murmuró la fría voz de mi tía desde el otro extremo de la cocina, mientras yo preparaba su desayuno.

Y era verdad, me había levantado una hora antes para darme un baño e ir fresco a la… ¿escuela?

—Sí. —Respondí débilmente.

Madame Red días atrás había regresado a su actitud de siempre: fría y autoritaria. Eso me alegró pues ya comenzaba a preocuparme toda esa calidez hacia mí, ahora era como antes.

—Tus padres… —Puse atención. —Enviaron un regalo. — Dijo ella fríamente con cierta molestia en su tono entregándome una caja azulada con un enorme moño rojo, la caja era muy pequeña y me pregunte que tendría dentro.

—gracias... —Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que Madame Red arrojara la caja sobre la mesa y se marchara de ahí con molestia. —De cualquier forma no esperaba que me felicitara. —Murmuré saliendo de la cocina hacía mi habitación.

Madame Red ya había hecho mucho con entregarme la caja.

Ya era la hora de irme así que deje la cajita azul sobre el buró, sin abrir, tomé mis cosas y baje, encontrándome a Madame Red.

—Nos vemos en la noche. —Me despedí tomando mi mochila.

— ¡Ja! Si Sebastian no me hubiese llamado para que asistieras a esa dichosa reunión de tu escuela, no te dejaría ir. —Dijo malhumorada.

Sebastian había inventado que iba a ver una reunión en la escuela, sólo para alumnos, una especie de paseo a una zona arqueológica, la verdad si abría una, pero mi clase no iba asistir.

Sin decir nada más, salí de la casa rumbo a la escuela…

…

La campana de salida se hizo presente y varios suspiros de alivio, también.

— ¡Al fin es viernes! —Dijo felizmente Lizzy lanzándose sobre mí. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel! —Exclamó aun más feliz, si es que era posible, de lo usual.

—Ciel, feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo animadamente Alois, los dos me entregaron unas enormes cajas de regalo junto con una sonrisa.

Vi a Sebastian en la puerta de salida, me estaba esperando.

—Debo irme… gracias. —Dije mientras comenzaba a correr, tomando todos los regalos que había estado recibiendo desde la mañana.

Caminé a un lado de Sebastian, en silencio, hasta su auto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que estuvimos dentro.

— ¿Estás listo? —Sonó la aterciopelada voz de Sebastian a mi lado, supe muy bien que no se refería al hecho de marcharnos de ahí.

Me limité a asentir, no estaba seguro del poder hablar.

Sebastian tomó mi mano, una vez encendido el auto, y se puso en marcha a nuestro, hasta ahora desconocido para mi, destino.

Después de unos 30 minutos el auto se detuvo frente a una enorme casa, en verdad era enorme, Sebastian saco un pequeño control del lado de su puerta haciendo que la puerta, de lo que parecía una cochera, se abriera lentamente sin hacer ni un mínimo ruido.

Al entrar el auto, la puerta se cerró automáticamente tras nosotros.

Primero bajo Sebastian, quien se dirigió a mi lado de la puerta para abrirla e invitarme a bajar, a lo que no me negué.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel. —Me susurró al oído abriendo una puerta que daba al interior de la lujosa casa.

El interior era increíblemente lujoso y limpio pero lo que más resaltaba era una enorme manta que había colgada en la entrada a lo que parecía una estancia. La manta tenia escrito "Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel. Te amo" con letras azules.

Una sensación de bienestar me inundó y sentí unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero no, no debía llorar, no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, no te gusta? —Preguntó alarmado Sebastian al ver que no podía decir nada.

Por todas partes había rosas blancas, _mis favoritas_, adornando todo.

—Sebastian…—Dije con voz ahogada y débil. —Yo… también te amo. —Murmuré, levemente sonrojado y nervioso.

Dos segundos después tenía los labios de Sebastian devorando los míos.

De nuevo algo en mí se activo estremeciéndome por completo.

No sabía qué hacer si seguir o parar. Todo en mi era confuso, pero Sebastian se separó antes de que yo pudiese elegir.

Él, sin decir nada, tiró de mi mano y me adentró a la estancia principal, allí había miles de adornos y flores por doquier, la estancia era enorme y en el centro había un hermoso e inmenso comedor, podría jurar que cabrían más de 100 personas ahí sentadas, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un enorme pastel de 3 pisos en medio del comedor.

—Supuse que querrías un pastel. —Dijo Sebastian mientras me conducía a una de las sillas.

—Sí, pero… ¿no exageraste? Debiste haber comprado uno más pequeño, sólo somos dos. —Dije dudoso observando el pastel que se veía más grande de cerca.

—Por supuesto que no exageré, te mereces esto y mucho más. —comentó, saliendo de otra estancia con platos y cubiertos en las manos. —Y para que lo sepas, no lo compré. Yo mismo lo hice. —Presumió deliberadamente elegante comenzando a darme un pedazo de tarta. — Y no es por presumir pero soy un excelente repostero. —Agregó maliciosamente.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. —Dije autoritariamente mostrando una sonrisa de lado, a lo que Sebastian sólo sonrió y me entregó un lindo platito con pastel y tomó asiento a mi lado.

—Entonces… juzgue usted mismo, Bocchan. —Murmuró divertido.

Parecía disfrutar el decirme bocchan.

Tomé la cucharita, tomé un pequeño pedazo de paste y lo metí a mi boca para saborearlo.

—Entonces… juzgue usted mismo, Bocchan. —Murmuré divertido.

Sabía de antemano que Ciel amaba los dulces así que me dediqué a prepararle un delicioso pastel combinando los más deliciosos sabores dulces que sabía que el amaba.

Ciel llevó a su boca un pedazo de pastel…

Su expresión fue de sorpresa. Su gesto se suavizo y saboreo más lentamente, supe de inmediato que le había gustado.

—Es… delicioso —Aprobó él en la total ensoñación, sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de un suave carmín dándole un incomparable aspecto infantil.

Y… no pude resistirme… él era tan hermoso.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a besarlo, esa deliciosa sensación… el sabor que dejaba sus labios no tenía comparación.

Ciel se acercó a mí, entrelazando sus delgados brazos en mi cuello, prácticamente subiéndose sobre mí.

Evidentemente, no pesaba en lo absoluto pero, aun así, podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo temblar levemente sobre mí. Ciel estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo, su cuerpo se sacudía débilmente a causa del nerviosismo pero, aun así, no paraba de besarme.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, lo tomé entre mis brazos, sin dejar de besarlo, y lo subí al comedor, recorriendo bruscamente toda la vajilla con una mano.

Nos separamos a causa del oxigeno, Ciel respiraba agitadamente y sus labios estaban levemente hinchados. Nos miramos por algunos segundos, en silenció e inmóviles, sus bellos orbes azules brillaban como nunca, esta vez emanaban deseo, sus ojos brillaban como el mismo fuego. De nuevo me fui sobre sus labios, aun tenía mucho que saciar.

Sin separarme de él, le cargué en dirección a nuestro santuario… mi habitación.

Tuve que patear la puerta para que se abriera, cosa que funcionó fácilmente, para después entrar con Ciel aun en mis brazos. Lo deposité suavemente sobre la cama de sabanas blancas. Me coloqué sobre él, sin aplastarlo y apoyando mi peso sobre mis manos y rodillas, quedando Ciel debajo de mi respirando desenfrenadamente.

—Ciel. —Le murmuré al oído, provocando que Ciel se estremeciera y su respiración se acelerara. Él en verdad era adorable. Y seguí besándole…

A pesar de que sabía, de antemano, que todo esto era incorrecto y nada normal… estaba disfrutando de cada beso que Ciel me regalaba, de cada suspiro que soltaba excitado… de cada caricia que me daba tímidamente.

Estaba sobre la cómoda cama de Sebastian, con él sobre mí besándome.

Mi respiración era agitada y aun me sentía nervioso.

Sebastian se detuvo y me miró atentó. No pude evitarlo, desvié la mirada lo más rápido que pude, era vergonzoso, pero Sebastian tomó mi rostro con su mano derecha obligándome a verle.

—Mírame. — Dijo, su tono de voz era diferente, sonaba grave y se podría decir que ahogado.

Le miré a la fuerza, sus bellos ojos carmín me miraban desesperados, como queriendo saber que sentía yo.

—Eres… hermoso. —Murmuró después de unos segundos, llevando su mano derecha hacía mi cuello retirando mi roja corbata ágilmente.

Sentí su mano en mi pecho desabotonando mi suéter escolar, quedando yo únicamente con la camisa blanca.

—Se-Sebastian. —Murmuré entrecortadamente al sentir su mano sobre mi pantalón.

Él rió suavemente llevando de nuevo su mano a mi camisa, la cual comenzó a desabotonar con prisa.

Al retirarme completamente la blanca camisa, sonrió. Sebastian se agacho y comenzó lamer mi pecho…

Ahora todo era tan distorsionado. Me parecía ver cientos de burbujas a mí alrededor, soltadas a cada suspiro que me provocaba Sebastian.

Mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente, al igual que el suyo. Mis pupilas estaban dilatadas y se me era muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Mi respiración aceleraba con cada movimiento que hacia Sebastian.

Una serie de suspiros salieron de mi boca al sentir como Sebastian comenzaba a quitarme el pantalón y… toda la poca ropa que me queda encima, quedándome desnudo.

—Se-bastian… —Logré articular ahogado. —No se vale, eres el único que trae demasiada ropa. — o el único que la trae puesta.

El esbozó una sonrisa.

—Debería desvestirme para ti. — Dijo él tomando mis manos. —O mejor aun… deberías hacerlo tú. —Murmuró divertido llevando mis manos hacia su camisa blanca. Sebastian retiró su corbata negra por sí solo.

Las manos me temblaban mientras poco a poco desabotonaba cada botón. Ahora estaba sobre mis rodillas para quedar a su alcance.

Al fin pude terminar y Sebastian retiro su camisa.

Y ahí estaba… su pecho al desnudo… era tan…tan… increíble.

Su pecho estaba totalmente marcado y bien trabajado, y de aquel mismo color blanco de su piel.

Cuando caí en la cuenta mi mano estaba sobre el bien formado pecho de Sebastian, me sonroje y retiré la mano rápidamente pero Sebastian fue más rápido y atrajo mi mano de nuevo a su pecho, estaba tan duro y caliente.

Sebastian, ágilmente, se quitó el resto de su ropa quedando desnudo, al igual que yo.

Me sonroje, era demasiado, todo él era mucho.

—Le mostraré como se hace, Bocchan. —Susurró Sebastian cerca de mi oído, estremeciéndome.

Sin más Sebastian me recostó de nuevo en la cama, tomando con su mano mi miembro.

Me tense.

Sebastian comenzó a jalarlo repetitivas veces haciéndome jadear.

Se sentía tan… bien. Ahora mi visibilidad era de cero, no podía ver nada en específico.

—Quiero… intentarlo. —Dije pausadamente.

Un poco desorientado me pose sobre Sebastian e imite su acto, claro, con un poco de torpeza.

Sebastian emitía pequeños gemidos llenos de placer.

"_No es suficiente" _

Quería escuchar "Ciel" de los labios de Sebastian, con aquella voz llena de deseo y desesperación. No había otra opción…

Sebastian, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió con sorpresa, levemente obscurecidos, al sentir como metía a mi boca su gran miembro y seguía haciendo movimientos.

—Ci-Ciel. —Jadeó Sebastian, lo que me dejo satisfecho.

De un momento a otro me encontré boca abajo con Sebastian sobre mí, lamiendo mi espalda y acariciando mi pecho.

Estaba totalmente perdido… no podía pensar en nada más.

—Ciel… —Dijo Sebastian, a lo que yo sólo asentí.

Y… Sebastian me penetró sin más.

Al principio era tan doloroso que no pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado y unas cuantas lagrimas, pero poco a poco, mientras Sebastian me penetraba una y otra vez más rápido, el dolor desapareció y ahora sólo había placer y jadeos en aquella habitación.

Sebastian me penetraba una y otra vez, acariciándome descontroladamente y besándome con exigencia.

Después sentí una especie de líquido dentro de mí… dando por terminado todo.

Sebastian se dejo caer a un lado totalmente cansado, al igual que yo, tomó las cobijas y nos cubrió a ambos.

Sebastian tomó mi rostro y lo beso delicadamente.

—Gracias. —Fue lo último que pude decir antes de caer totalmente dormido en sus cálidos brazos.

* * *

><p>OO

Qué extraño, creo que me quedo feo, pero es mi primer Lemon ¡tengan compasión! T-T

¿Qué les pareció? ˆ/ˆ

●Más adelante habrá más Lemon, mucho más fuerte que este ya que Ciel estará más grande y cosas así.

● ¡Prepárense para lo malo! Wajajaja.

● ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap.!

●No actualicé pronto esta vez porque mi compu se descompuso ¡Pero ya está bien! =D


	12. Chapter 12: Dolor

**¡Que pena! Enserio, me da vergüenza venir hasta ahora, a pesar de que prometí actualizar pronto. Pero pasan muchas cosas… como entrega de calificaciones, lo que nos lleva hacer incontables exámenes del infierno, estudiar y cosas así.**

**En verdad lo siento T_T Se que ya ni me creen, pero es la verdad.**

**Quiero dejar en claro que por nada del mundo (excepto si me muero, esperemos y no T_T) jamás dejare de actualizar mis fanfics, así tarde años en actualizar ¡Me comprometo a terminarlos todos! Porque odio encontrar un buen fic ¡sin final! Es tan frustrante, es por eso que siempre he tenido esa idea en mente. Llegaré hasta el final, así tarde toda mi vida :)**

**Cof-cof em… si, bueno.**

**O/O**

**●Kuroshitsuji NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso-sama (vendita sea)**

**Haber como queda el capitulo… :/**

* * *

><p>Me remoliné sobre la cómoda cama, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, al escuchar un ruido extraño.<p>

Divisé el techo de la habitación, de mi habitación.

Un poco aturdido me senté y comencé a hacer un recuento sobre lo que sucedió, ya que no recordaba con claridad el porque estaba en mi casa, haciendo caso omiso a la serie de ruidos que se producían en la planta baja de la casa.

Recordé que había ido a festejar mi cumpleaños número quince a la casa de Sebastián, él me dio pastel y después…

Abrí lo ojos aprisa totalmente.

—Lo hice… —Salió apenas de mi boca, en un pequeño hilito.

Mis mejillas ardían y casi podía jurar que brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Por mi mente cruzaron tantas escenas llenas de… lujuria, tal vez.

Cada beso, caricia, palabra, acción… todo lo que Sebastian y yo habíamos hecho esa tarde.

Aquel _«Gracias»_ lleno de amor que le había dicho.

Todo era tan vergonzoso.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar aquel recuerdo de mi mente, no era como si no me gustara, sólo que era demasiado embarazoso.

Respiré hondo y mi mente continuó funcionando.

Recordé que Sebastian me trajo a casa como a las nueve de la noche, Madame Red no estaba por lo que no hubo ningún problema.

No era necesario saber el porque dormía, mi cuerpo se sentía atropellado, como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre él.

Todo el cuerpo me dolía y tenía mucho sueño.

Di un bostezo involuntario y me desplomé de nuevo en la cama, sería mejor dormir más, al menos mientras pudiera.

Pronto tendría que levantarme a hacer el desayuno de Madame Red…

Sin saber porque, comencé a pensar en ella, todo lo que me había hecho, como incluso me hizo creer que yo era poco, pero no… ya no.

Sebastian me había ayudado, su simple presencia me tranquiliza, me hacer sentir protegido… es como, como si Sebastian me diera tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse…

_« ¡Ciel! »_ Escuché a lo lejos…

_« ¡Ciel! »_ Se escuchó de nuevo…

Aquel llamado era tan leve, casi inaudible, posiblemente lejano. Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero no funcionó…

_« ¡Ciel, despierta! »_ Esta vez me extrañe un poco, yo no era de la clase de personas que sueñan despiertas.

Me convencí a mi mismo de abrir lo ojos esta vez, pero fue en vano. Me tensé un poco, no lo estaba logrando. Mis parpados se sentían pesados, mi cuerpo cansado y aquel dulce olor me mareaba…

Pasó alrededor de un minuto, debatiéndome en intentar abrir los ojos.

Mi estado había cambiado, ahora el cuerpo lo sentía tan ligero, mis ojos aun no se abrían y aquel extraño olor comenzaba desfallecerme…

_"Un sueño…"_ Pensé, era muy probable ya que solía soñar mucho cuando estaba fatigado, pero deseché esa idea, al sentir unos brazos que me rodeaban y me levantaban.

Me alarmé, todo era tan realista.

Una vez más intenté abrir los ojos, esta vez lo logré, sólo un poco…

Moví un poco mis ojos para intentar divisar algo y sólo había…

Un intenso color carmesí.

_"¡Sangre!"_ Me asusté ante aquella posibilidad ¿estaba sangrando?

No, no estaba herido.

_"Quizás si es un sueño después de todo…"_

_« ¡Ciel, no!...Rachel…lo siento »_ Esa voz sollozaba el nombre de… mi madre, pero no era cualquier voz, no, era Madame Red.

_"Madame Red… mi tía…"_

—Tía… An…—Apenas logré pronunciar eso cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda y piernas, había caído.

Me quejé un poco, pero aun así se me era algo imposible moverme.

Levanté la cabeza, con apenas los ojos levemente abiertos…

Todo era tan rojo…

_"No es sangre… sino fuego"_

Llamas carmesí.

Como el cabello de la tía An.

—Ci-Ciel, ¿Estas bien? —Busqué con la mirada aquella preocupada y rojiza voz. — ¡Oh, Ciel! Lo siento tanto, en verdad lo siento. — Madame Red estaba recostada sobre el piso de la estancia principal de la casa sollozando.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunté levemente. — ¿Qué ocurre, tía An?—Mi voz salía tan débil, más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—Ciel… no te preocupes, todo estará… bien. —Madame Red tosió un par de veces, se veía fatigada.

—Tía… la casa arde en llamas. —Me moví tan sólo un poco y me di cuenta de que estaba atado de los pies y manos.

—Ciel… —Ella sonrió. —Siempre he amado a tu padre, y siempre lo haré. —Su sonrisa era sincera pero tan opaca. Por alguna razón eso no me sorprendió, lo único que pensé en ese momento fue…

_"La tía An es más brillante que el fuego…"_

—Ciel… debes cuidarte, tus padres te lo agradecerían mucho, —Su voz se ahogo.

Y ahí lo comprendí, comprendí todo.

_"Mis padres… están muertos"_

—Tía An, estas… sangrando. —Murmuré, la garganta comenzaba a dolerme y me era difícil respirar con tanto humo, mi visibilidad comenzaba a mejorar poco a poco.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

_"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ella sonrió así?"_

—No te preocupes, todo acabara muy pronto, —Hizo una pausa, quizás a ella también le afectaba el humo. —Pero tú… tú tienes que vivir. —Me dijo con exigencia. —Tienes que ser fuerte… aprender a vivir.

Sin comprender muy bien lo que ella decía, comencé a llorar.

—No te vayas…—Murmuré suplicante, no ella.

—Ciel, yo… te odio tanto. —Murmuró amargamente mostrándome una sonrisa dolida. —Llegué a pensar que sería mejor si morías, pero…—Madame Red estaba comenzando ahogarse, su voz se hacia agitada y le faltaba el aire. —No podía, al verte a ti… los veía a ellos… a las dos personas más importantes para mi…

_"Papá y mamá"_

—Incluso te pareces tanto a ellos, que es inevitable el odiarte y amarte a la vez. —Su sonrisa no se desvanecía, dijera lo que dijera, sintiera lo que sintiera… —Ah˜…Me siento tan bien…—Esperó un poco, al parecer intentaba obtener más oxigeno. —He cumplido mi promesa, Ciel, lo he hecho…

Recordé…

—_Es la mejor persona del mundo, el más apuesto y bondadoso de los hombres. Es todo un caballero… mi sueño incumplido. —Murmuró atenta a mi reacción. —Algún día… algún día te diré su nombre. —Susurró con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Ese día… moriré. —Prometió._

—Yo, yo se que…—En ese momento estuve seguro de que ella estaba muriendo. — Se que lo harás bien, Ciel… se que lo harás…—Ella dejo de moverse, sin cerrar los ojos y sin desvanecer esa sonrisa tan suya… tan nostálgica.

En ese momento sólo pensé una cosa…

_"Si pudiera… le daría mi vida"_

Pero eso era imposible, ahora ella esta muerta y yo estaba solo.

—Es suficiente, la vieja ya se ha muerto. —Sonó una voz masculina desde otra estancia. —Trae al mocoso, no queremos que se lastime tanto…—Soltó a reír. —Al menos no por ahora.

En ese momento… me sentí tan solo…

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, de inmediato la cabeza comenzó a palpitarme provocándome un terrible dolor de cabeza.

— ¿En… en dónde estoy? —Murmuré confundido, todo estaba oscuro, pero podía sentir algo frío debajo de mí, le di un golpecito con la mano y resonó. —Metal…—Murmuré al reconocer el ruido que hacía la superficie debajo de mi.

Me quedé en silencio unos pocos minutos, al menos hasta que recordé.

—Mis padres…la tía An…—Dije entre sollozos incontrolables.

No había llorado por el estado de shock, pero ahora que podía asimilarlo dolía, dolía tanto. Sentía una presión en el pecho y las ganas de gritar tan fuerte hasta que se desgarrara mi garganta.

Pero al sentir aquella espesa oscuridad y aquel silencio desolador, lo único que sentí fue temor.

—Se ha despertado. —Una voz masculina resonó en aquel lugar, alarmándome, aunque no sonaba cerca, era como si hablara por una especie de micrófono.

—Aun no, que duerma un poco más. —Esta vez era una voz femenina, sonaba tan calida y tranquila que asustaba.

Comencé a moverme de un lado a otro, me di cuenta de que aun estaba atado, pero aun así no podia ver nada, sólo la profunda oscuridad.

De nuevo percibí aquel olor, un olor dulce, al principio me pareció un simple olor, pero poco a poco me provocaba nauseas y los parpados se me tornaban pesados, mi cuerpo primero pesaba y después se hacía ligero y finalmente volvía a perder la conciencia.

…

Pasos… se oían pasos, muchos pasos.

Yo me movía, pero no por mi mismo, sentí unos brazos rodeándome el cuerpo, hacìa frío. El frío se incremento al sentir mi piel en contacto con algo más frío, provocando que abriera los ojos al instante.

Ahora había luz, una brillante y blanca luz, yo reposaba sobre una mesa metálica, demasiado fría, miré un poco desorientado a mí alrededor y miré que todo era blanco, demasiado blanco.

Los ojos me dolían por tanta luz, comencé a sentir más y más frío y me percate de que estaba desnudo, desnudo sobre una mesa de metal en una habitación blanca.

— ¿En dónde estoy?—Murmuré asustado, esto no era normal.

Había sido secuestrado, quizá me harían cosas horribles, me matarían o me usarían para cosas experimentales. — ¿Hay alguien? —Mi voz se hacía suplicante.

Una risa resonó en la habitación, haciendo que me arrepintiera de aquello.

—Ciel…Phantomhive, —Era una voz masculina, me dio la impresión de que era una de las que escuché el día en que murió Madame Red. — ¿No es así, conde Phantomhive? —Me quedé quieto, no era algo normal que alguien supiera que yo era un conde, mi sangre aristocrática y la de mi familia era muy antigua, por lo que no lo mencionábamos, pues eso eran cosas del pasado, pasado que mis padres intentaron dejar atrás fundando la compañía Funtom y así terminar con todos esos problemas de disputas entre reinos y amenazas incontrolables.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes que soy un conde? —Pregunté confundido.

—Habla mucho, conde. —Dijo otro hombre, con burla en su voz.

Les miré atento, intentando ver sus rostros pero se me era imposible, pues ambos tenían puestas unas capuchas blancas, que les cubría todo el cuerpo.

—Comiencen, hay que eliminar lo impuro…—Aquella voz femenina por el micrófono me erizo la piel, y temía lo peor cuando esos dos hombres se aproximaron hacia mi.

Intenté sentarme y ponerme de pie, pero ellos fueron más rápidos y fuertes, atándome a la mesa metálica con una especia de cinta, de los pies y de las manos.

Comencé a asustarme.

— ¡No, suéltenme! ¿Qué me van a hacer? —Dije alarmado, al ver como esos hombres sacaban unos artefactos extraños de unos cajones, se veían filosos.

—No se preocupe, conde…—Murmuró uno de los hombres siendo el que menos se acercaba a mi.

—Olvide ese titulo real, por ahora sólo es un miserable, inmundo y asqueroso esclavo…—Dijo el hombre que estaba más cerca de mi.

— ¡Aaah! —Grité a todo lo que mis pulmones daban, ese hombre estaba enterrando en mi pierna izquierda una aguja, una simple aguja demasiado gruesa. Dolía demasiado. — ¡Para, por favor, detente!—Pedí desesperado, no soportaba ese dolor.

—Fuera lo impuro, que muera lo impuro…—Aquello lo repetían constantemente, una y otra vez, y no sólo esos dos hombres, no, se escuchaba más voces ente ellas destacaba una femenina, la misma calida y dulce voz femenina que había escuchado antes.

Era como una especie de canción, una tonada de dolor, ya que se sincronizaba con mis gritos de agonía.

— ¡Noooo! —Lloré a gritos, el otro hombre comenzaba a hacer cortadas pequeñas en mi torso desnudo con un chuchillo.

Mi respiración era agitada y no podía dejar de gritar y llorar, implorando que me dejaran.

Era un dolor insoportable, quería irme, quería regresar a casa, ya no importaba si no estaban mis padres o la tía An, sólo quería dejar de sentir dolor, quería que Sebastián viniera, que me ayudara.

Esos dos hombres siguieron torturándome durante lo que para mi parecía una eternidad.

Lo único que podía hacer era retorcerme y gritar del dolor, rogándole a Dios que me ayudara, que Sebastián viniera, que alguien fuera capaz de escuchar mis gritos y venir a ayudarme… sólo quería estar a salvo.

—Es suficiente por hoy. —Dijo una voz masculina y elegante por un micrófono.

Sentí un alivio, acompañado de terror y mucho dolor.

Los dos hombres me soltaron y se marcharon de ahí.

Sentì un ardor en mis muñecas y pies al ser soltadas, me llevé las manos inmediatamente a mi pierna y mi pecho, estaba todo cubierto de sangre y heridas, era mi sangre que se derramaba sin parar.

Mi respiración a un era agitada y todo el cuerpo me palpitaba, intenté ponerme de pie pero no pude, no podía mantenerme sentado mucho tiempo sin sentir punzadas desgarradoras en todo mi pecho.

La brillante luz se apago y de nuevo quede sumergido en la oscuridad abrazante, pero ahora no podía dejar de llorar e implorar una salvación.

—No quiero… no quiero estar aquí. —Murmuré con voz rasposa, pues la garganta me ardía a horrores por tanto gritar. Pero aunque me hubiese quedado sin voz, jamás podría expresar aquel dolor, me estaban torturando y no estoy seguro de poder soportar más.

_"Tanto dolor… sólo endurece el corazón…"_ Solía decir mi padre cuando yo preguntaba el porque dejar la realeza. Él me explicaba que todos esos problemas sólo provocaban dolor y desdicha para todos, y que ni él ni mamá querían que yo pasara por algo así, después sonreía y decía esa frase.

El no quería que su corazón se endureciera.

Yo tampoco quiero eso…

—Sebastián… ¿En dónde estas? —Abracé con fuerza mis dolidas piernas y comencé a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>T-T<strong>

**¡Ciel!**

**Pobre de Ciel-kun, tanto dolor endurece el corazón… ¿Será que eso le ocurra nuestro joven conde?**

**OwO**

**¿Qué tan les pareció el capitulo?...trágico, lo sé.**

**No crean que me saldré del tema oficial ¡no, Sebastián es profesor-salvación de Ciel, quiera o no! Así que así se queda.**

**Sólo que abra más tensión en todo lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante.**

**¡Sebastián-kun, ayuda a Ciel-kun!**

**TTˆTT**

**Ahora si prometo actualizar más pronto que esta vez… ¡Y si no lo cumplo… que Sebastián me viole!**

**xD…**

**Bueno que nos viole a todas (no hay que ser egoísta ˆˆ)**

**¿Review?**


	13. Chapter 13: Regreso

**¡GOMEN! **

**Me disculpo por haber dejado la continuación tan tarde T-T**

**Sé que me merezco una paliza ¡y estoy dispuesta a aceptarla!**

**Les iba a dejar la conti la semana pasada pero… ¡me fui a la playa jeja!**

**Lo sé, lo lamento.**

●**Kuroshitsuji NO me pertenece, es todo todito de Yana Toboso-sama (¡Vendita sea!)**

**Ahora sí ¡Disfruten el cap.!**

**Titulado…****Regreso.**

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

La punta de mi bolígrafo resonaba una y otra vez sobre la hoja de papel en la que escribía mi ensayo escolar.

A la lejanía comencé a escuchar pasos chocar contra las escaleras y después dirigirse hasta mi habitación. Tanto escandalo me hizo detenerme y dirigir mi mirada a la puerta que se había abierto en un sonoro portazo.

— ¿Alois? —Dije desconcertada al ver a mi rubio amante azotar la puerta de mi habitación, mostrándose totalmente agitado y con el gesto descompuesto.

—Liz…Lizzy —Dijo con esfuerzo con la respiración agitada, manteniendo su mano firme sobre la puerta. Le miré asustada. ¿Acaso ocurría algo? —Ciel… ha regresado. —Soltó de repente.

Me quedé sin habla, dejando que el bolígrafo se deslizara de mi mano hasta caer directo al suelo. Mis verdes ojos se ensancharon lo más que pudieron y sentí un golpe en mi pecho. Él había dicho que…

—Ciel…él… ¿regresó? —Logré articular, intentando reaccionar.

Alois asintió lentamente.

Arrojé el escritorio con prisa, tomé el primer abrigo que se me cruzó en frente, corrí hacía Alois tomándolo de la mano y comencé a correr…a correr hacía _una pequeña esperanza_.

…

Nuestros pares de pasos resonaban con insistencia en los pasillos del blanco hospital. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, siendo jalada de la mano por Alois quien sabía perfectamente el camino para llegar a la habitación de Ciel.

Alois se detuvo de repente, haciéndome resbalar un poco pero no lo suficiente para terminar en el suelo. Miré confundida a Alois para preguntarle porque se había detenido pero su mirada estaba ansiosa, mirando la blanca puerta frente a nosotros.

—Aquí es. —Dijo simplemente Alois, no pude evitar llevarme una de mis manos al pecho intentando controlarme.

Deje de dudar, sintiendo las lagrimas al borde de mis ojos, amenazando con salir; **¡Pero no, no debía llorar!**

Abrí la puerta de golpe, aun sintiendo duda en si debía ser discreta o no. Y ahí estaba, Ciel estaba frente a la ventana de su habitación, dándome la espalda.

De nuevo sentí las ganas de llorar mientras veía su cabellera azul grisácea, su delgada y fina figura destacaba en la habitación siendo cubierta con una gran manta negra.

— ¡Ciel! —Emití más fuerte de lo que deseé, dando un paso hacía el frente.

Vi como Ciel se tensaba, al parecer le había sacado de sus pensamientos, poco después se giró hacía mi.

**Y quizá vi más de lo que quise.**

_La pálida piel de su rostro, más de lo habitual, estaba marcada por moretones de distintas tonalidades. La manta negra cubría por completo su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente para percatarme de que estaba totalmente desnudo. La forma tensa de su cuerpo. Y el vacío de sus ojos…el vacío del único ojo que estaba a la vista, pues el derecho era cubierto por una pequeña venda blanca. Su ojo no dejaba ver mucho… sólo un __**pálido y vacío azul**__._

Le miré pasmada y él sólo me miró, sin mostrar nada, simplemente me miraba.

Cuando caí en la cuenta yo ya estaba a un paso de Ciel, las lagrimas me salían descaradamente fácil y no podía dejar de llorar en silencio, hasta que acorte esa distancia de un paso para darle un abrazo a Ciel…a ese _nuevo_ Ciel con el que estaba frente a frente.

Me aferré con exigencia a Ciel, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran más abiertamente.

—Yo…Ciel…te extrañe tanto. —Hipé una y otra vez, sin saber que más decir. Me sentía alegre por su regreso, de que estuviera ahí conmigo; Pero por otro lado me angustiaba el pensar que había pasado para que Ciel luciera así tan…_ausente_. —Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?...en donde… ¿En donde estabas? —Seguí diciendo palabras torpes acompañadas de lágrimas.

Me sobresalté y acallé mi llanto al sentir la mano de Ciel sobre mi cabeza, en apenas un leve toque.

—Calma, Elizabeth. —Deje de respirar, su voz sonaba tan distinta, era simplemente diferente.

**Vacía.**

— ¡No, no, no! No, Ciel. —Negué alterada. — ¡Soy Lizzy…! Dime Lizzy…—Dije comenzando a llorar de nuevo, retrocediendo varios pasos perturbada.

—Lizzy, ya basta. —Me detuvo Alois, interfiriendo por primera vez en todo ese rato. —Ciel necesita descansar. —Dijo, tomándome de los hombros, obligándome a salir de la habitación.

Me aferré asustada a marcharme, temía no volver a ver a Ciel.

—No, no quiero. —Insistí, sintiendo el agarre de Alois con más fuerza. Finalmente me resigné y me deje arrastrar a mi falta de fuerza. — ¿Qué te hicieron Ciel? … ¿Qué…?—Murmuré antes de salir por completo, pero no lo suficiente para no escuchar la respuesta de Ciel. Un simple y deprimente _**"No lo sé"**_, que me derrumbo por completo.

…

Las manos me temblaban sosteniendo la taza de té que tenía en mis manos, analizando la única idea que se me había venido a la cabeza en el justo instante cuando escuché ese _"No lo sé"_.

**Sebastian-sensei.**

Ahora, estando Alois y yo frente al sensei quien se quedo estático al decirle la buena nueva _"Ciel apareció"_ comencé a dudar su fue lo adecuado o un simple arrebato de pánico.

— ¿Qué? —El gesto de Michaelis-sensei se desconcertó y pude notar como se aferró con fuerza a la taza que sostenía en sus manos.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos hasta que el sensei reaccionó.

—Él… ¿Ciel esta bien? ¿Esta herido? ¿Cuándo regresó? ¿En dónde esta? —Su respiración se alteró y Alois y yo nos alarmamos al ver la perdida de control por parte de sensei.

—Se-Sensei, por favor, cálmese. —Dijo Alois un poco preocupado ante la reacción del sensei. —Él esta…bien. —Dudo en responder.

Temblé.

— ¡No, no lo esta! Ciel…Ciel no es Ciel —Me alteré de nuevo, llevando al suelo la taza de té. —Él… ¡esta muerto! —Grité llorando de nuevo, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Sensei se puso de pie de inmediato.

— ¿Qué…?—Soltó el peli negro en sólo un hilo de voz.

—No, no. Sensei, tranquilo, no es así. Creo que Lizzy esta altera y sólo habla cosas confusas. —Alois intentó arreglar lo que dije. —Ciel esta muy ausente, como si pensara en algo y en nada a la vez, a eso se refiere Lizzy. —Agregó tranquilizando un poco más al sensei.

El adulto soltó la respiración lentamente, bajando la mirada muy concentrado. Estoy segura que pensó en mil y una posibilidades, pero sólo eligió la que anhelaba desde hace un mes que Ciel había desaparecido…

—Llévenme con él. —Ordenó autoritariamente, con tono serio y firme, totalmente convencido.

**Volver a verle.**

…

— ¡Por aquí, sensei! —Indicó Alois, haciendo que sensei apresurara el paso.

Pronto nos encontramos de nuevo frente a la habitación de hospital, no pude evitar sentir un golpe en mi pecho.

Sebastian-sensei nos miró confuso. Sólo asentimos.

El sensei asintió una vez más y dirigió su mano a la perilla de la puerta con ansiedad en sus ojos pero con acciones muy calmadas.

— ¡Oh, disculpen! —Nos llamó un hombre de cabello castaño y alto, vestido con una gabardina marrón que corrió hacia nosotros. —Lo lamento pero ahora no pueden pasar, Ciel-kun esta siendo examinado. —Nos hizo saber, haciendo que Sebastian-sensei soltara la manija consecuentemente arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Ciel-kun? —Cuestionó desconfiadamente Alois, entrecerrando sus azules ojos.

Él hombre sonrió apenado.

—Jeje, lo lamento, pero he tomado esa manera para llamarle a Ciel Phantomhive. —Dijo apenado el hombre, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

— ¿Se podría saber quién es usted? —La pregunta de sensei salió muy seria y educada pero su mirada demostraba todo lo contrario, casi amenazante.

El hombre sacó rápidamente una credencial de su saco y la posó frente a nosotros con veracidad. — ¡Soy el oficial Aberline Fred de Scotland Yard! —Alardeó con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndonos a todos. —Yo…encontré a Ciel-kun. —Mencionó hablando un poco más bajo, como si intentara no recordar algo.

—Yo soy el profesor Sebastian Michaelis, y ellos son mis alumnos, Elizabeth y Alois, al igual que Ciel. —Se apresuró a decir el sensei extendiéndole una mano al oficial.

— ¡Qué bien! —Exclamó Aberline con alivio. —Tal vez crea que no tiene nada que ver con usted pero, dada la circunstancia de que ha venido a ver a Ciel-kun y que aun no tenemos noticias de sus familiares…—Comenzó a vacilar incomodándose con cada cosa que decía. — ¿Me permitiría hablarle sobre la _"situación"_ se Ciel-kun, por favor?—Pidió haciendo una reverencia.

—Por supuesto. —Me sorprendió la rapidez con que sensei aceptó, no dudo ni un poco, incluso podría jurar que toda esa formalidad por parte del policía le impaciento más. —Jóvenes, por favor, quédense aquí esperando que termine la revisión. —Nos pidió avanzando a un lado del oficial.

— ¡Claro, sensei! —Contestamos Alois y yo de inmediato.

— ¡Ah!... Y díganle que no tardo. —Dijo Sebastian-sensei, regresándose unos cuantos paso, con tono anhelante.

Le miré directamente a los ojos y asentí con seguridad.

Definitivamente el ver a Sebastian-sensei tenía que funcionar.

—Calma, Lizzy…—Dijo Alois, acercándose a mí, como si me leyera la mente. —Ya veras que funcionará. —Me consoló mostrándome una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero y si no…! —Dije aun angustiada.

—Funcionará. —Volvió a afirmar el rubio. —Y lo sabes, porque _**"Ciel es…**_—Alois comenzó a decir una frase que solíamos decir para divertirnos o hacer sonrojar a Ciel.

Sonreí divertida, tomando la mano de Alois.

—…**el amante perfecto"** —Completé sonriendo.

Alois y yo nos sentamos a un lado de la puerta en silenció.

Teníamos que confiar en que Ciel sólo pasaba por un mal momento y que se recuperaría, debía ser así.

—Ciel…—Murmuré muy bajito para que Alois no escuchara y no preocuparlo más. —Definitivamente te regresaré esa sonrisa tuya…—dije con determinación.

—Cueste lo que cueste. —murmuró Alois, sorprendiéndome de nuevo, al parecer si me había escuchado.

— ¡Sí, lo haremos! —Dije animada, sonriendo con esperanza.

…

_En una tranquila cafetería se podía observar a dos hombres charlando…hablando sobre lo que ocurría con Ciel Phantomhive._

* * *

><p>•<p>

•

**Esperó y les haya gustado y les quedará algo de curiosidad.**

**Agradezco a todo los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic**

**Gracias a todos eso fieles lectores que siguen leyéndolo OwO**

**Espero y esperen el próximo capitulo jeje**

**Ahora si…**

**¡Sayonara!**

**~I love Yaoi~**


	14. Chapter 14: Negro espeso

_-toca la puerta- He venido a pedir perdón T-T_

_¡He tardado una eternidad, lo sé!_

_Ha paso mucho :C Hasta que me he dignado a venir a actualizar...lamento no haberlo hecho antes...pero mi vida se fue al carajo Q_Q_

_¡Pero bueno! esto no es ningún confesionario ni nada...¡He traído actualización! Wi...sólo espero que aun haya alguien interesando en ella..._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p>•<p>

—Como usted ya debe estar enterado, Ciel-kun desapareció la madrugada del 15 de diciembre sin dejar rastro. —Me comentó el oficial Aberline. —…La mansión Phantomhive fue quemada junto con… el cadáver de la señora Angelina Durless, tía de Ciel-kun. —Cada palabra que salía de la boca de él sólo me desesperaba más.

¿Acaso creía que no sabía eso?

Lo sabía todo…de memoria, había pasado noches enteras analizando todo, cada detalle que me dijera donde estaba mi pequeño Ciel.

—El incidente se dio a conocer gracias a una vecina que advirtió a los bomberos sobre el gran fuego que se había levantado ya en la casa. —Me siguió explicando.

—Señor, con todo respeto. —Dije siendo lo más amable posible, reteniendo esa ganas de salir de ahí e ir a buscar a Ciel… Realmente él había regresado, parecía un sueño. — Créame cuando le digo que…se todo eso…incluso la muerte de sus padres. —Dije con respeto. No quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría Ciel cuando se enterara.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sus padres están muertos? —Era oficial, Aberline era un estúpido. Estaba colmando mi paciencia.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Prosiga, por favor. —Le indiqué mirándole fijamente, tuve que beber un poco de mi café, no quería armar un alboroto ahí.

— ¡Cla-Claro! —Dijo nervioso el oficial, acomodándose en su asiento. —Para serle sincero, el que encontráramos a Ciel-kun fue pura casualidad. Yo me encontraba en una operación secreta, encubierto como miembro de la mafia pero…—su voz se fue apagando y su gesto se descompuso. —En mi papel de "malo" fui enviado a una bodega a dejar un dinero…

*Aberline Flash Back*

—No puedo creer que realmente este haciendo esto. —pensé mientras caminaba por un obscuro pasillo. —Pero todo esto lo compensa el que pronto podre ver a mi querida esposa y a nuestro pequeño hijo. —sin percatarme sonreí.

Seguí avanzando por el oscuro pasillo.

— ¡Maldición! Creo que me he perdido. —Murmuré intentando recordar las indicaciones dadas.

—B-Basta…suéltenme…—Unos lejanos gritos llegaron a mi, llamando mi atención.

Decidí seguir aquella delgada y herida voz.

— ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?...¡No! Por favor…no. —rogaba aquella voz, cuando me percate yo ya estaba corriendo.

—Tranquilícese, está siendo empujado al infierno…conde Phantomhive. —Dijo una elegante voz cada vez más cerca cada que yo avanzaba más.

¿Phantomhive?

Ese apellido…

¡La compañía Funtom!

Corrí a prisa al recordar ese apellido, hace un mes se había reportado la desaparición del único hijo de los Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive.

Llegué a otro pasillo y lo crucé deprisa, los gritos y suplicas se hacían casi perfectamente claras debido a mi cercanía.

Identifique una puerta y la abrí.

En ese momento me queda paralizado…vi lo más horroroso de mi vida.

Un grito desgarrador resonó en la habitación, haciendo que no sólo mis tímpanos dolieran, sino también mi corazón.

Cuanto dolor.

— ¡Oficial Aberline Fred de Scotland Yard! —Grité reaccionando. —suelten en este mismo momento a ese chico. —Ordene, los micrófonos que tenia escondidos en mi ropa captaron todo y en cuestión de segundos todo el lugar se lleno de uniformados, pero ya la mayoría de los implicados había desaparecido.

Me acerque al delgado y desnudo cuerpo que permanecía quieto en el suelo.

EL chico temblaba y derramaba lágrimas silenciosas pero sus ojos…uno tenía una profunda cortada, que no dejaba de sangrar, y el otro…el otro derramaba lágrimas vacías, al menos eso parecía.

*Fin del flash back*

El rostro de Aberline no sólo se veía trastornado, era como si casi sus ojos volvieran a ver esas trágicas escenas que me había narrado, como si yo pudiera verlas.

—Tome a Ciel-kun en mis brazos y lo traje al hospital…él dejo de llorar….y desde hace tres días que lo traje…no a dicho nada realmente coherente y conciso o algo que nos ayude a encontrar a sus secuestradores. —En la garganta se me formó un nudo.

Ciel.

Sólo pensaba en él.

— ¿Qué se sabe de ellos? —Pregunté, me percate de lo resentida que salía mi voz y aclare mi garganta.

—Nada. —Fue la pequeña, pero la que menos quería escuchar, respuesta.

Charlamos mucho más, sobre cosas legales y pequeños detalles que pudieron dar los vecinos.

El oficial me había dicho que hasta que no apareciera algo seguro, Ciel permanecería en el hospital, resguardado por varios oficiales que cuidarían su seguridad, que ya después se vería que hacer.

—Así que esto es todo lo que se tiene, señor Michaelis. —El hombre se puso de pie, mientras tomaba y ordenaba nuevamente todas las carpetas con archivos y papeleo que me había mostrado. — Parece ser cercano a Ciel-kun, espero que verle le alegrara un poco. —Comentó mientras me sonreía cálidamente. — ¡Oh! Casi olvido algo, —Su mano se metió en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina café, rebuscando. —Encontramos esto, creo que es el indicado para dárselo. —Dijo, dejando una pequeña caja azul sobre la mesa, parecía un regalo. El papel de la envoltura estaba sucio y rasgado debido al fuego.

Yo sólo asentí y él se marchó.

Miré nuevamente la cajita, se veía opaca y deprimente con aquel papel semi quemado. La tome entre mis manos y le arranque la envoltura, llevándome la mitad carente de lo que parecía un moño rojo.

—Al menos así se ve un poco mejor. —Susurré con desgana, me dolía la cabeza, no sabía que pensar.

Debía ir a buscar a Ciel, pero mi cuerpo se negaba, sentía dolor y angustia. No podía imaginar cuanto dolor sintió mi pequeño.

Me sentí despreciable.

¡No pude ayudarle!

Mis ojos se cristalizaron mientras avanzaba de nuevo a la habitación de Ciel.

…

Cuando por fin divise la puerta blanca de madera, pude ver que estaba entre abierta y ni Trancy y Elizabeth estaba visibles, posiblemente estaban dentro ya.

Solté todo el aire contenido, estaba nervioso. Antes de hablar con el oficial estaba ansioso de verle, pero ahora…ahora quería alejarme y correr, estaba avergonzado, no pude ayudarle cuando me necesito.

Mantuve la calma y entre sin más.

Había un gran ventanal en la habitación, con las cortinas totalmente corridas, había mucha claridad, por lo que me sentí segado un poco.

Parpadeé varias veces y vi la rubia cabellera de Lizzy, quien estaba a un lado de Alois, ambos sentados en un sillón marrón.

Busqué a Ciel con la mirada rápidamente, él se encontraba recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, supuse que durmiendo.

—Sensei. —Dijeron los rubios al unísono, en voz baja para no interrumpir a Ciel.

Miré ese ser hermoso, su rostro estaba pálido y marcado por moretones, en efecto como lo había mencionado el oficial, su ojo derecho era cubierto por una venda y su rostro durmiente no reflejaba nada.

Sentí una punzada, y el ser más miserable de todos.

Mientras mi Ciel sufría horrores yo estaba en casa, sólo preocupado…nunca pude hacer verdaderamente algo.

Caminé hasta llegar a él, acaricie su fino rostro con delicadeza, no quería que despertara, no quería que viera mi rostro de vergüenza.

—Te extrañe. —Murmuré, mi voz salió afónica y ahogada.

— ¿En serio? —La contestación de Ciel me sorprendió, al parecer no dormía. Pero lucia tan calmado como si lo estuviera. No Abrió los ojos, se quedó igual, incluso creí que lo había imaginado.

—Vamos, Lizzy. —Alois y Elizabeth salieron e la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí.

—C-Ciel…—Dije sorprendido.

Y al fin abrió sus ojos, me dejo ver aquel celeste…

Me miró, simplemente me miró.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Ese tono de voz me pareció de lo más extraño. No recordaba a un Ciel así, Ciel era tímido y dulce…no como él. Sonrió. —Veo que te sorprendes de verme, estoy vivo. —Dijo natural, su voz no se hizo de ninguna manera, no cambio, era totalmente neutra.

No dije nada…sólo me arrodille par quedar a su altura y le acaricie la cabeza.

—Te extrañe demasiado. —No logre contener las lágrimas.

Ciel se sorprendió ante mi reacción, pero o dijo nada.

— ¿Qué te ha paso, cariño? —Pregunté entre llanto.

—Me mataron…y tú no estuviste ahí para evitarlo, Sebastian. — Su voz me perforo el pecho. — No lo evitaste…—Su mirada se clavó en mí, intenté ver lo que sentía….pero su ojo ahora sólo era como una hoja en blanco, con apenas unos rayones celestes…ya no había nada en ellos.

Mi llanto se intensificó más, me sentía más culpable.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Ciel. — Dije arrepentido.

Él solo me miraba.

—Sebastian…—Su voz me llamo, le miré nuevamente, intentando calmar mi llanto. — Quiero que te alejes de mí…

Y sentí como un agujero negro me tragaba…

_El negro espeso del olvido…_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a quien ha decidido leer.<em>

_Por ustedes sigo con esto...prometo volver mucho más seguido de lo que ustedes creen._

_¡gracias!_


	15. Chapter 15: Esperanza

_¡Ta-da! Daymin ¿Volvió? De verdad...ah, no lo creo xD_  
><em>Vine :3 Con un cap, y lista para continuar la historia hasta el final ...lala <em>

* * *

><p>No, no…! Debí haber escuchado mal, Ciel Phantomhive no es así…no mi Ciel…<p>

— ¿Qué no escuchaste? —Nuevamente habló, esta vez dándome un orden.

Retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás, parpadeando con insistencia, en un vano intento de despertar de aquella pesadilla.

—Ciel…yo…

—Phantomhive, desde hoy no tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre. —Su mirada perforó mi alma.

Odio, Ciel me odiaba ahora.

—Yo…

—Basta. —Ordenó tajante, girándose al lado contrario, dándome a entender que no se prestaría a tener una charla. —Sólo vete…

Siempre había escuchado que no había dolor más grande que perder al ser amado, yo comenzaba a dudar sobre eso…yo conocía un nuevo dolor mucho más doloroso…

El rechazo de esa persona tan _especial._

**…**

Los días comenzaron a pasar, sin que ninguno de los dos se volviera a ver. El joven Phantomhive seguía en el hospital, siendo sometido a distintos exámenes, tanto físicos, como psicológicos, eso al conde ya no le molestaba, había sufrido dolores ,más grandes que esos, podía soportar un poco más.

Sólo un poco más.

En cambio, el joven maestro Michaelis, para él, era un infierno, el mismo infierno en carne propia. No sólo había creído perder al amor de su vida, sino que ahora que había regresado a salvo, éste le rechazaba.

¿Había peor dolor para un amante que ser rechazado por esa persona especial? Sebastian comenzaba a dudarlo, realmente la parecía erróneo, se dio cuanta desde que dejó de dormir durante el medio mes que había transcurrido.

—A este paso terminaré siendo despedido. —Sebastian no quería ser pesimista, no, pero la realidad le asechaba de cerca, cada día y noche le recordaban las palabras de Ciel, llenas de desprecio y odio.

Su error, ante los ojos de Phantomhive, había sido no ir a salvarle, pero los héroes no existen ¿cierto?

Para Ciel Phantomhive esas eran cosas del pasado, un pasado que terminó con la muerte de sus padres y de su tía. Ahora todo era nuevo, él era una persona nueva.

**Para bien o para mal.**

**…**

—Pero si ha mejorado mucho, Ciel-kun. —El oficial Aberline se empeñó en mirar con confianza al adolescente, quien en ese momento se ponía sus ropas de civil, nada de frías batas de hospital.

—Ciel, sólo Ciel. —El joven se empeñó en recordarle al distraído oficial, quien, curiosamente, era la persona más cercana a él en ese momento.

—Como sea, me alegra que te den de alta este día. ¿No estás feliz?

—Me preguntó si la felicidad existe. — Su vista viajó a un punto fijo en la habitación, mientras la incógnita carcomía su mente.

No recordaba nada respecto a la felicidad, era como si al momento de ser secuestrado le hubieran apuñalado hasta morir, y al momento de ser rescatado, hubiera renacido como una nueva persona. O al menos se empeñaba en aparentar seguir vivo, respiraba, eso era un avance…

—Tus amigos te están esperando afuera. —La voz del oficial hizo regresar a la realidad a Ciel, quien le miró con sorpresa. —Vaya…ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi expresar alguna emoción. —La mirada del conde se torció con molestia.

El oficial le agradaba, debía aceptarlo, sin embargo a veces –siempre- resultaba molesto. Pocas personas le agradaban a su yo de antes, y al de ahora le resultaba peor.

— ¿Quiénes? —Se aventuró a preguntar el joven, terminándose de alistar la ropa, se sentía bien volver a usar algo que no fuera la áspera tela de la bata.

—Dos jóvenes rubios, no estoy seguro de saber sus nombres. —Lizzy y Alois, no debía escuchar más.

—Y… ¿El maestro Michaelis? —Ciel luchó por sonar cotidiano, no quería llamar la atención del oficial.

—Mmmh…No, creo que no. ¿Querías verle? Porque si es así puedo…

—No, desde luego que no. —Se apresuró a interrumpir, no permitiría que los demás se hicieran ideas erróneas, en especial su propia mente.

—De acuerdo…—El oficial Aberline tenía cara de estúpido, hablaba como uno y, de vez en cuando, pensaba como uno, pero después de todo era un oficial en Londres, eso debía darle algún crédito de inteligencia, y, en ese preciso momento, una brillante idea, a su parecer, estaba surgiendo en su cabeza. —Bueno Ciel-kun…tengo unas llamadas que hacer, antes de que salgas del hospital, las haré mientras te hacen los últimos chequeos y nos vamos a casa. — Ciel pudo notar lo animado que estaba, lo que no comprendió era el porqué.

El oficial salió a prisa, sonriendo más que nunca en los últimos meses, se sentía feliz de poder ayudar a alguien y más si era un niño, en especial Ciel Phantomhive, porque sí, para él, Ciel-kun era un niño, uno muy encantador y necio.

—A casa… ¿En dónde es ese lugar? —El chico de mirada celeste se dejó caer sobre la camilla, retirando el vendaje de su ojo derecho.

Por un momento, cuando el torpe oficial Aberline apareció en su rescate, pareció ver abrirse la puerta de la esperanza para él, se sintió dispuesto a olvidar todas aquellas cosas horribles que le habían ocurrido…sin embargo olvidar no era tan fácil, costaba mucho y para él, más que para ninguno, olvidar ya no era una opción.

Ciel abrió con lentitud su ojo derecho, sin ver nada, exacto, su ojo había sido herido gravemente, perdiendo la visibilidad por completo. ¿Cómo olvidar algo como eso, si el resto de tu vida te lo recuerda? Sin mencionar aquella marca que tenía al costado izquierdo de su pecho…aquella marca que le empujó al infierno, la marca de que logró salir de él.

—No seré arrastrado otra vez, ya no…

**…**

— ¡Ciel! —Ambos chicos de cabello rubio se arrojaron sobre el recién dado de alta, llevaban toda la mañana esperando por verle. Poco les importó que el joven les prohibiera abrazarle, ellos sólo querían sentirle cerca.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —La amable Elizabeth no dudo en tomar las manos de Ciel con dulzura. Sus orbes jade se mantenían abiertos, alertas a cualquier atisbo de tristeza en el chico, ella estaba dispuesta a llevarse esa tristeza a como diera lugar.

—Estoy bien. — Fue la fría respuesta por parte del joven Phantomhive, aunque tampoco era como si Lizzy esperará algo más.

—Me alegro mucho. —Esta vez era el joven Trancy, quien, como siempre, continuaba lo que iniciaba la chica rubia.

Ciel no dijo nada más, no tenía nada más que agregar. Tan sólo quería evitar esas tristes miradas que, sin ser a propósito, ambos chicos le regalaban. Estaba convencido de que su aspecto actual no era el mejor, aun su piel estaba pálida y en algunos lugares aún permanecían los moretones y las múltiples cicatrices, sin mencionar su ojo derecho que ahora era cubierto con un parche negro. No había atuendo más temible, pero eso deseaba él, que todos se alejaran…

— ¡Ciel-kun! —Los tres adolescentes giraron en dirección al recién llagado. Aberline lucía más feliz que nunca, sin duda parecía traer una buena noticia, lo que él no sabía es que, aquella notica, era buena para todos, excepto para Ciel Phantomhive.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —No quería más rodeos, sólo quería ir a "casa", sea cual sea ese lugar.

—Ciel-kun…he estado hablando con el juez que discutiría tu custodia ya que tu tutora y padres…pues…—El oficial dudo en proseguir, para él Ciel era un niño que necesitaba amor y cuidados que jugaba a ser un adulto.

—Muertos. —Dijo Ciel, él lo sabía y el terrible tiempo que pasó le ayudó a asimilarlo.

—Sí…bueno…—Vaciló el oficial, terriblemente apenado. —Bueno…seguramente serías enviado a la custodia estatal, pero yo…tu querido tío Aberline. —A pesar de que Ciel le fulminó con la mirada, él no corrigió nada. — ¡He conseguido que el profesor Michaelis sea tu tutor hasta que seas mayor de edad!

Las palabras dichas hicieron tambalear al joven herido. ¿Era una pesadilla, verdad? Eso no podía ser cierto, prefería quedarse en la calle que estar con…esa persona. No quería saber nada Sebastian, mucho menos estar a su lado. Ciel ya había ideado su plan de vida, podía apañárselas solo, con tutor o sin tutor, después de todo un tutor del estado no le molestaba, de esos que sólo firmaban y ya, sin estar cerca del custodiado.

¿Por qué Sebastian? Entre tantas personas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

— ¡Ya todo está listo! No te preocupes por el papeleo. Michaelis-san ya viene en camino.

—Ciel…—Elizabeth y Alois pronunciaron su nombre en el mismo momento, posiblemente pensando lo mismo.

— ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que estaría bien con esa persona? —La fría voz de Ciel heló al oficial. — ¿Quién te dio el derecho para tomar esa decisión? —Ahora Phantomhive estaba gritando, furioso.

¿Qué no se daban cuenta de lo grave de la situación?

¿Querían acabar con él en ese momento? Ponerle a la persona que más odiaba como tutor…

Debía seguir dormido, si, eso debía ser.

—Ciel-kun…yo creí que…

— ¡Me importa poco lo que hayas creído! —Ciel se aferraba a ello, a pesar de que sabía que no había nada que hacer, después de todos los papeles eran oficiales.

El conde respiró con calma, intentando tranquilizarse, no ganaría nada alterándose de esa manera. Debía pensar, pensar mucho, en como deshacerse de su nuevo tutor. De cómo hundir a Sebastian Michaelis.

**…**

— ¿Qué es esto? —El profesor Michaelis había terminado soltando su taza de café, derramando el líquido en su alfombra, la leer aquellos papeles.

Sería tutor…no de cualquier persona, no, sino de su pequeño Ciel… ¿Esa era acaso una señal? Una señal de que debía rescatar a lo que quedaba del antiguo Ciel, aferrarse a ello y sacarlo de aquella oscuridad.

—Sólo aguarda un poco, Ciel.

_Sólo un poco más._

* * *

><p><em>¡Listo! ¿Qué les pareció? OMG...Ciel y Sebastian viviendo juntos...Ciel quiere destruir a Sebas-chan...<em>

_Y Sebastian sólo quiere recuperar a su pequeño... ¿A quién le apuestan? -w-_

_Jajaja... _


End file.
